Demonic Family
by SakiHonda
Summary: What if Satan and Yuri had planned and faked her death so that he could bring her to Ente Isle? But eventually both get sent back to Assiah, but separated once again. However, how are Yukio and Rin brought into this? How are they even going to react to their parents in person! Yes, Satan from DPT is their father here.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't mean for this chapter to be so short, I'll try to make things longer. I just came up with this idea today. Hope you guys enjoy, uh I guess nice criticism is welcome, it would help I guess. I just thought itd be interesting if Satan was Satan from Devil is a Part Timer.**

Chapter 1

The land was much more different than she had originally thought. The were no loud noises, such as cars, multiple people consumed in too many conversations, but more importantly, no exorcists. Her mind flashed to when she was about to be executed to when she ran and hid in a cave for a while, waiting for her children and a way out. Though, it saddened her that she had to leave her new born twins, Yukio and Rin; however, it was a choice she had to make and yet, she felt that there would be a time that she may be able to see them eventually.

Yuki looked ahead to the town before her, it was a slightly big one. Many lights surrounded the base of a large, dark castle and a slight smile graced her lips as she walked, headed for that very castle. Demons, a town of demons, all looked and stared at the human that had wandered into their territory; Yuri seemed innocent, so some demons didn't pay attention while a majority watched on, only to make sure that this human wouldn't try anything against any of them. These demons didn't see much of the humans, but suddenly a thought came to their mind: Did this human before them know that this is the continent their king, Satan, rules? If so, why is she not afraid, walking very confidently? Yuri didn't pay any mind to the demons around her, she had been around some for a while after all. Of course she wasn't afraid.

In the large castle, Satan was in his throne room. He was the cold ruler of the demons of Ente Isle. Everyone, human and demon alike, knew of him. There were some human heroes who would come and attempt to take the mighty demon king down, they all fell accordingly; as a result of the continuously falling heroes, none have shown up to Satan's doorstep. No human wanted to dance with the devil. He disliked the humans of Ente Isle, but he hated more that his demons were only limited to just this land alone, not allowed anywhere else. He was already making plans, holding meetings with his four generals and just thinking plans up in his head. Normally he would be thinking of this, but today his mind was somewhere else. He was waiting, waiting for someone and he was starting to grow tired of waiting for her. They planned this, though, this was only planned for the worst case possible and that worse case had happened. Crimson eyes stared ahead, watching the door open to reveal one of his trusted generals, Alciel.

"Sire," He gave a bow to the king. "There are reports of a human in the kingdom. Should we eliminate it?"

Maybe this human was the one he was waiting for, but there was also the chance it was a human here to kill him. He'd have to take his chance, thus he stood. "Sire?"

"Let us go see the human."

Yuri looked at the demons who had circled around her, blocking her path to the castle. This concerned her a little, seeing some weapons that some of the demons were holding. Some had certain outfits, much more distinguished compared to the rest, so they must have been guards of the town. Each demon looked about ready to strike her when a loud, powerful voice called out, making all demons back away, making an opening in the circle. Yuri watched a dark figure walk up, another demon accompanying him. _Satan_, she thought immediately. She didn't need to be told who this man before her was, she simply knew. How could she not be able to identify the male that she had fallen in love with?

"Satan." Yuri smiled, going up and wrapping her arms around him, much to the surprise of the demons.

One thing was for sure, she was tiny compared to him. Satan looked down to the female human hugging him. She was here now, he thought. As much as he was happy about this, his expression remained as stoic as ever even when he gently grabbed the other by her shoulders He looked down, his eyes softening only for her. "Yuri.."

"Sire, what are you doing?" Alciel questioned as the king lifted up Yuri into his arms.

"Silence Alciel, come back to the castle." Satan ordered, revealing his dark wings as he flew back to the castle.

Yurki didn't understand what either demon was saying, it was a new language, that she figured, belonged to this land. This didn't matter to her, however, what did was that she was now here with Satan.

They arrived back into the throne room where Satan set Yuri down and faced the confused general. Yuri let Satan explain as eh looked around the large rooms, waiting for the two to finish up their conversation. She could hear most of it, but that didn't matter since she couldn't understand and interpret what they were saying.

"What do you mean she's your...lover?" Alciel questioned, obviously confused. "She is a human! How could-"

"We met in a different world, she was unafraid of me and let me use her body to explore her world," Satan explained, narrowing his eyes slightly. He would have smiled if he wasn't Satan. "We...fell for each other I suppose. However, I order you to treat her respectively."

"Right, my lord."

They returned back to Yuri, who was slightly lost in the words they were saying and couldn't understand. Satan and Alciel led her to the room she would now be living in before carrying on with their business. She lived there with Satan for a long time, spending her time wandering the castle or learning the language that they used. She got along with the servants and maids, helping them with taking care of the castle. She wasn't regretting anything of her decisions, neither the ones she had made before coming to Ente Isle, nor the ones she made to come here. If anything, she was happier here. No exorcists. Of course Satan had warned her of the possible humans that could show up, but she didn't pay any mind. Although, she enjoyed living a new life with Satan, there were those who had their concerns of a human living in the demonic kingdom. Satan didn't pay any mind, almost ignoring, the complains, even the ones that he heard from his other three generals.

Yuri and Satan ate dinner together, even though the king could go without food for a period of time, he at least humored the other by eating. He looked over at her. "I never asked you what became of our children..."

She had learned the language, becoming quite fluent and easy to now understand any conversation. The female paused, mid-cutting. "I left them in the hands of an exorcist."

At that, the demon frowned, muttering an "I see" and standing up from the table. Yuri watched him leave the room before standing and heading out herself, however, running into Alciel. The demon general had become quite adjusted to Yuri's presence and came to treat her with the same respect that he gave their king.

"Lady Yuri," He addressed, forcing a smile since he wasn't use to smiling. "Where is King Satan?"

"I'm not sure, he left after I told him what I had done with our children."

That certainly surprised Alciel, he hadn't heard of anything of Yuri being pregnant with Satan's children. Besides, he saw her every day, he would know if she had been pregnant. He also didn't doubt it completely and he believed that she had been here long enough for that sort of thing to happen. "Your children?!"

Yuri nodded. "Yes, I gave birth to two boys, twins, before coming here. I left them there."

Alciel could heard the hint of sadness in the other's voice. It was hard for her to leave her children behind, just she didn't know how things were going to be. She also thought it was possible that the exorcists had gotten rid of them since they were the spawn of the devil, but she had faith that the two would be just fine. The demon general saw that the human was sort of lost in her thoughts and left. Yuri let out a sigh, brushing a piece of her long hair out of her eyes before heading to her room.

**There, I hope this did't go by too fast. Like I said, just came up with this during school and spent more time writing it than doing my work so...damn it XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter X3 I tried to make this one a bit longer. Sorry guys. So, I'm be skipping most of the Devil is a Part Timer timeline because I'm sure most of you have seen at least the anime episodes(which I did only) so I'm not going to write them out when you can watch them. It also seems choppy when things like that are written.**

Chapter 2

Yuri hadn't seen Satan all that much. Neither at dinner nor any other time that they had spent in the past. From the time she came here to now, their time with one another had decreased. It's been a few months since they had done anything together, plus he's been spending quite a lot of time with his generals. However, he sent them away to the other continents of Ente Isla. She thought it was strange. Then again, she never thought anything of the activities that the devil king did. He is a king after all and even though she was Satan's lover, who was she to say anything against him. Also, he did help her escape from the Vatican and from her father.

She headed into the throne room where she saw Satan sitting in his throne, alone; no one else was in the room but them. She walked over to him. His face was as expressionless as ever, she knew that wouldn't change and she didn't mind one bit. Though for today, there was something strange about the king, like he was all there. His crimson eyes moved to Yuri as she went even closer. "Satan."

"Yuri." He paused. "Forgive me, I couldn't make your dream come true."

The statement confused her for a moment, she didn't understand what he could mean by that, but then she thought about the wish she had when she was in Assiah; humans and demons living together. Her eyes widened for a second as she stopped right next to his throne. Did he attempt something? Even being away for so long, she did have some care that remained with Assiah. Yuri asked him what had happened, wanting the full story of what he knew. Demons normally lied, but how could the king lie to someone like her? She had a strong feeling it had something to do with Assiah and she wasn't far from the truth at all. In an instant, Yuri knew the truth of what had happened. He tried to take over Assiah. Even more so, he tried to use their sons to try to make that wish come true. She knew she should be hurt over what he had said, but, she wasn't hurt or anger over the choices he made.

So with a simple smile, she replied, "You were too impatient. Neither of us knows that the path we chose was the right one, that's something for our children to find out for us."

Satan turned to her, letting one of her soft hands rest on his cheek; he let out a soft sigh before leading her to bed.

Later

Loud noise rung through the kingdom as the humans started to invade it. Yuri watched from the window, seeing demons and humans attacking each other and defeating one another. She was starting to worry for both her and Satan's sake. She had no doubt that the humans would eventually reach the castle and Satan himself, but for now, she watched on. For her, as a former exorcist, it was difficult to watch and unable to do a thing about it. Demons were being blasted, holes shot through them, and humans the same or simply stabbed over and over. There were many ways both sides were dying. Not a pretty sight. Yuri snapped out of her thoughts, seeing her door open from the corner of her eye. It was Alciel.

He looked over at her. "Lady Yuri, Satan was you out of here and somewhere safe immediately."

Yuri nodded and walked over to the general. It was slightly funny, Satan faced a battle in Assiah now he must face a new one here. Her blue eyes widened when she saw Alciel blasted through the wall of her bedroom. Panicked, she turned to face the one who had sent the blast, yet she was unable to see as the other had flew out right after blasting Alciel. Her attention went to Alciel who was now engaged in a fight against a human, but then briefly turned to stone before attacking once more. The former exorcist was concerned and went to a place she wouldn't risk getting hurt, hoping that Alciel would soon return and get her out of harms way. The entire castle shook. Yuri could only assume that the humans had reached Satan.

Alciel returned to Yuri, using some of his magic to create a purple-ish colored portal. "This Gate will take you somewhere safe. I feel that King Satan and I will be joining you shortly."

She nodded and grabbed a small bag, heading through the Gate without a second thought. Once closed, Alciel disappeared, only to reappear in the room that his king was fighting in. He noticed that the human hero had sliced off one of Satan's horns, this made the general angry and sent the humans flying.

Satan looked over to him as the other landed on his feet. "I am sorry, Sire. I was making sure Lady Yuri was sent away safely." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "The human forces are steadily overcoming my army. It is only a matter of time before this castle falls."

"I never dreamed a single human "hero" could force us into such dire straits..."

The humans stood, watching and waiting for either of the two to make a move or not. The hero rushed forward, blade gripped and ready to impale the king during Satan and Alciel's small talk. However, right as the blade was close to striking, Satan flew through one of his castle's walls and into the sky, revealing his bat-like wings.

"Hear me, humans. I shall leave Ente Isla in your hands today!" Satan shouted, anger seething from each word and a Gate opening behind him. "But know this: I shall return to subjugate you and all of Ente Isla!"

He and his general both flew through the Gate.

* * *

Yuri looked around her surroundings. She was back in Assiah. No confirmation was needed for her, it just felt like home, but the town didn't belong to the one the exorcists were a part of. Only, now where was she suppose to go? How was she going to find, well she wasn't sure about Satan, but she could at least look for Alciel. The female couldn't think of any way she would be able to. She started walking, hoping that eventually she would run into Alciel or even possibly, Satan. Yuri wasn't going to get her hopes up about the later. Eventually her feet had grown tired and she looked for a place to rest, otherwise, her legs most likely would have given out on her.

An thought suddenly came to her mind as she started heading for a place that homed, well, homeless. She knew that towns and cities had them, this would at least before a while until she could find Alciel. She was hoping that no harm came to Satan, but even if some did, she knew he would be alright.

Elsewhere, at least a while later, the King of Demons and he general were staying in an apartment. They took on new names a little after once they arrived in Assiah and it took them not to long to get use to the English language, however, it took them more time to get use to their new human bodies. Also with no magic. The two also searched for jobs, Maou, the Devil, was the most successful of receiving his first job. He knew it took time from being able to find Yuri, but he also had to make sure Ashiya, Alciel, and he had some place to stay while in this world. Strangely, it seemed that this world changed the attitude that the king had originally held. Maou sighed, lying on the floor of his apartment as Alciel sat quietly across from him. "Sire."

"What is it?"

"Shouldn't we be looking for Lady Yuri? We have been here for a week and we haven't even tried to look for her." Alciel frowned. "What if something bad has happened to her."

Maou frowned, not responding to his general's question. He knew they hadn't tried to search for Yuri, but he had been so busy with work that he just didn't have the time to even conduct a search for her. He sat up, looking at Ashiya. "I'll go look for her. It's my day off after all."

Alciel should have gone with him, but he just watched the other leave on the bike.

The hours went by fast as Maou searched as much as he could of the town, stopping by places he most likely would have found her in. No luck. Tough, he was starting to wonder if she was even transported to this exact town? Night was staring to come around while Maou was still out and riding around the town. He glanced around one of the intersections he had came across, still looking for clues to Yuri's whereabouts. He wasn't aware of a female walking up right behind him, her eyes staring at him with a deathly glare. "What are you up to Satan?"

"Emilia?!" Maou's eyes widened in panic, caught completely off guard. "What are you doing here?!"

"It's Emi here!"

The hero from Ente Isla had followed the Demon king to this world in hopes she could kill him here instead. However, for now, the feemal was stuck with little magic like Maou and Ashiya and also working a job. Lately, she had been watching the king closely, trying to figure out why Maou wasn't trying to take this world or even return to Ente Isla. Emilia stared at Maou. "Walking home. Now answer mine."

Maou let out a sigh. As if what he was doing was any of her business. "Looking."

She raised an eyebrow, trying to interpret what he meant. He could have meant looking for a way to regain some of his magic she guessed; not wanting that to happen, she tensed as if she was preparing to attack eventually. "Looking for what?"

Satan stared at her. His eyes went cold, his slightly laidback attitude changed, his posture returning to the one of king of demons. He didn't have to tell her anything. Normally he'd just say something snarky and just ignore the hero, but here his currently duty was much more important that simply returning home from work. Here, the hero was stopping him from continuing on. Emilia frowned, feeling the shift in attitude and the dark gaze that the other had. It felt as if she was facing the real Satan rather than the human persona of Maou.

"Stay out of my way." Maou growled, speaking in Ente Isla's language and riding off.

Shocked, Emi watched as Maou left, riding his bike far and fast. What could he be so important that he snapped at her? She had the slight feeling it was something demonic and she rushed off.

Maou eventually returned home, letting a sigh leave his lips as he walked into the apartment. There wasn't any luck with the search. Ashiya looked at his Lord, frowning before gazing away; he knew at this point how important Yuri was to him. He then looked back over at Maou. "Don't worry Sire, I'm sure you'll find her."

He didn't say anything to his general and just closed his eyes to rest for the next day of working at MgRonald. Emila the hero blinked when she heard the mention of a female. This definitely raised some curiosity in the human hero and stood up, walking away from the door. So when he meant "looking", he's looking for someone. Was this person demon as well? She frowned to herself as she headed back home, many thoughts going through her mind at once.

**And also about Satan, so normally he can't manifest in Assiah like how they do it Blue Exorcist so I was thinking that the times before when he was trying to be in Assiah, he had to use Gehenna from Ente Isla to get there, but by using the Gate in Ente Isla, he gained a human form just with no magic. I hope that makes sense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I've been getting a lot of followers for this story. Thanks everyone! This chapter is going to be a little shorter than I had hoped, but I just want to make this part quick so more things can fall in place and stuff. And just a little of episodes are thrown in here, as much as I dislike, but it was sort of necessary for what I want to do in the next chapter. I may have repeated a lot of things in here on accident and my sentences may be sort of dull to read, so I apologize. This isn't the most exciting chapter.**

Chapter 3

After the day before's failure, Maou just wasn't feeling his normal happiness that he brought to work each day. Which is strange for him since he always had a smile while working. However, he made sure that it didn't affect his over all work performance by forcing a smile when taking customers orders. Not only did he just want to leave, he was tired after all the searching for Yuri. The day was also being extremely long, each hour seeming to go on forever without ending.

During break, he was with one of his MgRonald coworkers, Chiho. The young girl looked at Maou, noticing how tired the other looked. Rarely did she ever see him rest his head on the table. Ever since he had began working, she had always seen him reading or conversing with her at least a little. Today, not so much. She wondered why he seemed so tired, tilting her head to the side a little in confusion. "Is something wrong Mr. Maou?"

"I guess I just didn't get enough sleep." Maou looked over at her, smiling just a bit.

"Oh," Chiho blinked just a bit, curious. "How come?

It wouldn't hurt to tell her the truth; it was only her after all, not Emilia. He smiled a bit more. "Looking for someone."

Chiho repeated this in her mind. Her, having a crush on her superior, immediately thought this "someone" was female; there was also the smile that Maou had on his face that sort of gave that extra fact. This slightly discouraged her, but she wanted to make sure that this person he was looking for was indeed female. "Is...this someone female?"

Maou blinked. She asks such weird questions sometimes he thought. With a sigh, he sat up. "Yes, actually."

It was as she thought. She only asked because she had hoped that it wouldn't be since the last time she asked he answered, "he". She would have freaked out, but she suddenly just couldn't. After break, the two went straight back to work, but Chiho wasn't feeling the energy she had earlier. Of course when her crush was completely shattered, this was to be expected. Though, of course, the young girl wasn't allowed to show this around the customers. The day went on with the two of them taking on orders from customers and, Chiho, shooting down male customers that would ask for her number. However, while Maou was busy making fries, Chiho was taking an order from a rather pretty female customer. She had long, wavy brown hair and charming blue eyes. Chiho smiled, "May I take your order?"

Once the woman had given her order, she proceeded to sit down at a table and wait for her food. Chiho stared at her for a moment before taking another's order and moving to the back to help prepare the food. Maou was still busy with fries before he moved to where Chiho was. "How are you doing Chiho?"

"I'm ok," She said, forcing a slight smile.

The two finished up the current orders and Chiho distributed the orders. The female that she had taken the order for took her food and started to head out of the restaurant. Maou looked up from the cash register in time to see the woman and his eyes widened. Was that Yuri? Certainly it couldn't be this easy to find her, could it? He couldn't tell from just the back, but he had a sinking feeling that it was, indeed, Yuri. Once the customer he was serving walked away, he looked at Chiho who gave him a questioning glance.

"What?"

"Do you know who that woman was?" He asked, rushed.

"No..." Her voice trailed off. "But she had pretty blue eyes..."

It was his Yuri. He knew he shouldn't have run out of the restaurant, but the Devil just wanted to see his beloved human. Maou ran out of the MgRonalds, his eyes shifting everywhere so he could at least spot her out of the people who were there. His crimson eyes caught the sight of long hair as it turned the corner. He ran. Once he turned that very corner, there was no sight of that very person in the crowd of people who were a part of the sidewalks. Satan frowned, how could he just let his chance slip so easily. With a sigh, he returned to the restaurant and headed to the staff room, ignoring his manager.

* * *

Maou rode his bike, Dullahan, back to the apartment while taking the same route he normally did. It also wasn't a surprise that he ran into Emilia, in the same area as usual, however, he did stop to listen to anything the _hero_ might say. Though each time they talked, there was always the mention of her defeating him and returning to Ente Isle. The hero looked up at him. "I want to know something."

He raised an eyebrow, eyeing her as she continued speaking. "What exactly is it you are looking for?" She knew, but she wanted to hear it from him. "And if you find...whatever it is, would you prefer to stay in this world forever?"

"What?" Well wasn't the last question odd. He did understand why she would ask the first question, but only he could tell that he left her confused the night before when she approached him. He thought about it for a second; once he found Yuri, it was possible that they could live with each other in this world instead of Ente Isle, yet he thought that it would be best if they returned once they could. He let out a soft sigh. "No, of course I wouldn't. Jeez, where did that even come from?"

"I've watched your behavior and attitude at work, not to mention your crap home over the last several days." Creeper, Maou thought as he listened. "But when I saw you today, you were...quite out of it. Seems like your upset you can't find what you're looking for."

"Great, now you're stalking me." He sighed and shook his head. "And so what if I'm upset?"

"Well you're not doing anything evil at all, and honestly, what is up with this search of yours?" She stood. "Are you looking for magic? Although I highly doubt looking for magic and failing is enough to bring your hopes down, so what is it?"

Satan frowned, his crimson eyes locking onto Emi. He may have told Chiho, but he still wasn't sure if he should tell his enemy that sort of information, otherwise, he would have done so already. He also didn't want any chances of Yuri getting into harms way again through him. The king was about to answer when something shot his bike and he stumbled forward, off of the bike. The shot didn't phase him, what did was the fact that his bike had now gained a little damage which was that of a flat tired. Emilia just mentally sighed as she went up to the dramatic Demon King.

"Unbelievable," She sighed at him.

Suddenly more shots came out of nowhere, hitting the bike even more. Maou blinked. "I think somone's shooting at us!"

"I think you're right!"

Maou frowned and turned, grabbing Emilia and tackling her to the ground as they continued to be shot at. Once they thought it was safe, well safe to move even as they were being shot at, they started running as far as they could to get out of the way of the gunshots. The shots continued, shooting through the signs much to Maou and Emilia's surprised. They ran to the station, stopping to catch their breath. The male frowned; those weren't ordinary bullets and for one, they were purple so it was someone's form of magic. He looked over at Emilia. "That was no ordinary sniper. Those bullets were made of magical energy."

Emilia blinked at him. It must be someone else that's from Ente Isle and she knew it wasn't Alciel, the demon was far too loyal to Satan to attack him. Her? Yes, but not Maou. After a little chat with the hero about the situation that has came up with the mystery sniper, also after a little bickering, Maou headed home. This troubled him since the person truly is most likely from Ente Isle and was now taking away time that he could be spending on looking for Yuri. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he finally came home to his and Ashiya's apartment, but was once again stopped by Emi. He frowned. "Now what do you want? You planning to go on a night raid? Something like that?"

"No. Nothing like that. Promise..."

Maou sighed. "Then what's the big idea? My landlady lives in the apartment right next door to us!" He pointed. "I'd rather avoid running into her, so no making a scene, okay?

A small whine-like sound came from the hero as she stared at Maou, who frowned at the sudden noise and stared at her. She sighed and glanced down. "Oh, this makes me wanna puke just asking. And more importantly, it's a break of my faith, but still."

"Did you come here just to _try_ and piss me off?" This was becoming irritating.

"Um...would you...would...you let me stay the night with you? When we ran, i dropped my wallet."

Easy to say, Ashiya was quite surprised when Maou walked in with Emi following him. Of course, being him, he questioned why the hero was here once again and inside of the appartment. Also, it concerned the demon general of what happened to the two of them before they arrived. Once they were finished talking, Maou threw her money so she could leave in the morning before heading off to sleep.

**I skipped through some of the dialogue mostly since I just wanted to get this chapter over with. I want to move onto the next chapter as soon as possible so...Ill make the next awesome or something :3 hopefully v.v**


	4. Chapter 4

**UGH I HATE USING THE EPISODES, JUST I NEED THEM FOR FOUNDATION.** ***sigh, sorry about this chapter, it's very dull. It's basically episode 3-5, so instead of reading this, you can just watch those and skip towards the bottom, it should be the second line. Or whatever. *cries hysterically***

Chapter 4

Emilia left the apartment of demons way before they had woken up, using the key to lock the door and the window to drop the key back inside for the two. Typical hero. Exactly what Ashiya thought as they noticed the key when he and Maou woke up that morning. She also had left the two a bowl of vegetables. Not only was the hero typical, so was the day. Later on the two headed out for the town, Maou mainly coming across his ruined bike from the night before. It was a shame that his bike got ruined by those magic bullets. Maou was dying inside over his bike.

His bike isn't the most important thing of his day.

Then again, maybe it was since the two were ID'd about the bike. Next thing Satan and his general knew, they were sitting inside of a police station, waiting on Emilia. Easy to say, the hero wasn't quite pleased as she walked up to the two demons talking idly. It was evident when she suddenly punched the wall. The trio walked out of the police station since Emi was about to make a scene and after some useless chatter. Emilia let out a sigh and crossed her arms, "Just so you know, I got a threatening phone call at work today and it wasn't very pleasant. They're after you too Maou, Mr. King Satan himself."

"Thanks for the heads up." He deadpanned.

After the normal vows to destroy Maou from Emilia, the hero ran off. It wasn't good that there was someone definitely after the two of them, it was threatening anyone that he could come in contact so he was most likely going to have to hold his search for Yuri. He looked over at Alciel, seeing that the other was still in the middle of his sulking. Right now, Maou needed to get ready for a 'date' or so. Chiho wanted to have a talk with him about the recent earthquakes that had been happening recently; even though the girl was acting strange just the day before, he had nothing better to do since he didn't have to work today.

Also the Demon King wasn't to pleased when Ashiya dragged him to find new clothes for meeting with Chiho.

* * *

Maou met up with Chi at the station which then the two headed to get something to eat. This was sort of exciting for the human teen, but yet it wasn't, she still wasn't over the fact of the 'female' that Maou had mentioned. So when she had him hold her hand, she was happy and upset at the same time. However, she made sure to smile even though this was upsetting. Chiho also kept her focus on the reason why she asked him to talk to her in the first place. The two had talked peacefully about things for a while.

"Maybe...you could just go over the details one more time?" Maou asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, sure." Chiho asked uneasily. "I told you how my tonight has gotten really bad, didn't I? It happened right around the time I started working at MgRonalds. At first, I thought I was just tired from doing a bunch of work I wasn't use to. But then, last night..."

She proceeded to explain her strange night. "Not only could I hear what he said, but I understood him. So you can see why I'm confused."

"Yeah," Maou agreed. "And because of the quakes we've had lately, you assume they're the disturbances he was referring to."

Chi nodded. Maou frowned slightly, he had a slight idea what it was that she was experiencing. _Idea link_... He thought to himself. It was starting to make sense about what was causing all these earthquakes, but he was snapped out of his thoughts at the sight of Emilia, not to mention with Ashiya. He quickly spat out his drink.

"What's wrong?" Chiho asked.

"Nothing, I haven't done anything wrong." He muttered, confusing the female just a bit. "So anyway, to wrap this up, the weird voices you've been hearing aren't really a cause for concern, so don't worry about that. The real issue is whether or not a big one is actually coming. Assuming that it is, I think simply being able to warn the people around you will make a big difference. Don't you?"

"I'm glad I built up the nerve to actually ask you about this. I feel a million times better already."

Maou zoned out for a second, thinking about things such as how he was doing something good rather than bad like Emilia would think he was doing. He just barely caught the comment Chiho said about him being 'nice' and 'gentle'. Chiho was starting to squirm in her seat; at first she simply wanted to give a compliment to her co-worker, but then she started to speak again, "Mr. Maou, I lik-"

"That's enough." Emilia spoke up, suddenly at the edge of their table. "I hope you know you're conversing with the worse being in the world."

The demon's face changed into an expression of shock and mortification. "Please, not now."

"Trust me little girl, this one is not what he seems. He's cruel, cunning... _stupid_." The hero narrowed her green eyes at Chiho.

Maou could only sigh mentally. This wasn't what he was expecting of this day, but then again, it was possible with Emilia. He let the two argue, picking up bits and pieces of the conversation like "what are you to him?" "arch-enemy", "he sucks" as much as he didn't want to hear that. He sighed. "Emi, cut it out."

"Don't you ever tell me what to do." She hissed.

At this point he gave up and just let the stronger argument continue. Ashiya walked up next to Maou, the two males watching both girls cause a scene in the cafe. It was almost painful to watch the two go at it like this. When he stood up in one more attempt to calm them down, the building was starting to shake. Another earthquake, however, this one was much bigger than the others they have felt. Thing started flying off the shelf and then soon...there was darkness. Maou suddenly felt a rush of energy, but he was quick to use it on the people around him to prevent them from getting crushed by the rubble.

"I hear you breathing." Emilia called out. "She's asleep you can come out."

Maou walked out from behind some rubble. "Stay out of my business."

"Maou?" Emilia noticed the sudden changes. His voice had gotten deeper, but it wasn't just that, that had changed about him. He grew taller, his feet changed to that of a goat-like creature, and not to mention the larger muscles that he had gained. "What happened to your body?"

"Don't know. It just changed on me."

Satan looked at the rubble, wondering out loud about how he was going to fix this mess.

* * *

Their next day went on normally, up until the point that Emilia stopped by only to breakdown right in front of the devil. Also, Chiho misunderstanding the situation when she arrived at the apartment along with Ashyia. The trio from Ente Isle ran out to find their friend, but what they found instead wasn't quite great. Maou was quite surprised to see who was causing a disturbance, not once having expected to see one of his other generals. He climbed onto the rubble. "Ha. I knew it was you."

Demon general Lucifer. The three of them all thought that he died, especially Emilia since she had 'killed' him herself. Yet, he was here, but it was thanks to man who was once thought an ally by the hero; this was more than shocking to her. Regardless of any situation, there is always somewhere that causes someone to bicker with another, but here, that ended with Alciel falling to the ground due from a shot from Lucifer. As quick as they could, while dodging attacks from the Fallen Angel, they ran away from the scene, just they weren't sure where to go. Emilia and Maou continued to run, Maou holding onto Ashiya as much as he could as he explained the concept of how Lucifer was feeding off of the negative emotion that they were creating in humans; this was all before they were stopped once again by Lucifer landing right in front of them.

Maou locked his gaze on the winged-boy. "If I were you, I'd leave this realm alone."

"You've gone soft on me, haven't you sire?" Lucifer grinned, his eyes sparking with mischief.

Suddenly two portal-like spells opened up besides each other. Maou's eyes widened at the sight of Chiho, but he began to seethe with anger at the sight of Yuri floating right behind him. He would have been happy, but he was angry that his beloved human was currently in the hands of Lucifer, in danger.

"Well, well," Lucifer chuckled. "If it isn't _Lady_ Yuri and this small, adorable human girl."

_Yuri?_ Emilia asked herself, looking at the other woman she has never seen with Maou ever. She looked over at the Demon King, blinking at the angry look in his eyes that seemed to want death. Who was this woman to him.

Maou's fists clenched. "Let...both...of them go."

Purple orbs formed around Lucifer which started to fire at the three, who ran as fast as they could from the oncoming attacks. Lucifer flew after them. "How dare you, Sire. You're just going to leave your beloved Yuri and Chiho?"

A sudden shot through the shoulder made Maou hiss in pain. "Son of...a bitch that hurt!"

He then fell when he was shot in the leg by Emilia's former ally, Oba, who was holding a gun. Enduring the pain, he grabbed Emilia's hand and teleported them to a nearby station, which was currently crowded with people.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Sire." Lucifer called out, holding Yuri and Chiho in his arms. "The party's over."

"Do it quickly, there are far too many witnesses already." Oba stated, his eyes glancing at the people around.

"I think you need to relax Oba," The demon smiled. "We can kill them too. But first thing's first."

A hole appeared in Maou's chest, making the king fall over much to Emilia's surprise. She looked over at Lucifer, narrowing her eyes at the laughing boy. "I guess I don't need this one anymore, but I think I'll keep Lady Yuri."

Emilia's eyes widened as she saw him let go of Chiho and she rushed to catch her, causing injuries to her legs when she skid to the ground to catch Chiho in her arms. She looked back up at Lucifer, only to watch in shock at the sight of blue flames starting to consume the body of the woman still in Lucifer's arms. This startled the Fallen Angel, making him drop her. Had she been able to get up, Emilia would have tried to catch her, but the woman continued to surprise her further when she landed perfectly safe on the ground. That gave some relief to Emilia, but then she looked back at Lucifer who was preparing a big attack aimed for the freeway. Thinking it was going to land on top of the two, the hero braced herself for impact.

When nothing came, it was much of a shock to her, but the looming shadow of Satan eased her mind for just a moment. "Snap out of it!"

She blinked for a second, watching the Devil struggle to hold up the falling rubble. "Go defeat them or something!"

Chiho was much surprised to see Maou and to watch as armor appear on Emilia's body. While the two were fighting, she noticed Yuri on the ground. _I've seen that woman before..._ She thought to herself, moving over to her as Satan started to ease down the destroyed freeway while making sure innocent people were alright. Maou looked over to Chiho and Yuri, his expression flattening just a bit as he walked over too the two. He placed a hand gently on Yuri's cheek and placing a hand on Chiho's head before levitating to their height in the sky.

Lucifer growled, bring his hand out. "Suck on this-"

In a blink Satan closed the distance between him and Lucifer, only a fw inches from his face. The Fallen started to shake in fear. "So Emi, what do you think I should do with this guy..."

"I say punish him for wrecking the neighborhood."

Maou smirked, bring his hand back to prepare to attack. "You're a great demon general aren't you? Where did all of this fear come from? Face your doom like a man."

Once the fight was over, they gathered on the ground. Maou had returned back to his human form, walking up to his sleeping Yuri; it had been a while since he's seen her and now they were together once again. He brushed her cheek lightly, moving her stray hairs that were lying on her face. Emilia and Chiho watched from a bit away, not understanding how important this woman was to him. Especially the hero, she couldn't see how the two even met each other and fell in love, or that the Devil was even capable of love. Eventually she walked over to him, questions spilling out of her mouth, but he seemed to ignoring them as he gazed at Yuri with his crimson eyes. He watched as her blue eyes opened, blinking. "S-Satan...?"

"Yes," He nodded, gently kissing her lips.

Emilia stared, eyes wide at the two before she walked over to them. "Maou, who is this?"

The two lovers blinked and looked at the hero, but Maou let Yuri down before turning back to the hero. "Emilia...this is Yuri. She is my human...wife."

As expected, the hero started to freak and press further about the matter, but Maou was too busy fixing the damage that was caused by them to the city.

***still crying* god this chapter was crap**


	5. Chapter 5

***huggles chapter* ah back to my normal chapters X3 its so nice to just write this chapter. well this one isn't that very long, but i tried my best. I hope that you enjoy it and yes, I know this is right after i updated, but I felt that i should post this one since you guys are expecting the twins at this point.**

Chapter 5

Life didn't change much at all for Maou now that he had Yuri, neither did it change for Ashiya, Emi, or even Chi. Regardless of Chiho's feeling for the Devil, she got along well with Yuri and it was the same for Emilia. Maou still continued to work at MgRonalds while Yuri did the grocery shopping since Ashiya didn't seem to get the right kinds of food for the apartment, much to the demon general's sorrow; Yuri would also cook for them and Lucifer, who ended up moving in with them since they wanted to keep an eye on the Fallen Angel so he wouldn't do anything towards them again. However, the boy would just laze around the apartment with Yuri while Maou was at work and Ashiya attempt to find ways that they could gain some magic without sending humans into a panic like Lucifer had suggested.

Though some complications arose when an girl moved in next door to the demon's apartment and agent of heaven arrived to take Better Half from Emilia. It wasn't exactly a great night when the angel was close to taking the celestial weapon back. Things just didn't seem to let Maou live a human life easily. He made sure Yuri had no part in the fight, but he failed to keep Chiho away from the danger. Although thankfully, Maou was able to regain some of his magic to defeat the angel.

Also things tended to smooth out for them. Maou didn't have to go to work soon and so he was relaxing in his apartment with Yuri and his generals. "Nice day?"

"Not really," Lucifer muttered, his eyes never moving from the computer.

Yuri shook her head before sitting down next to Maou with tea in hand for the two of them. "You wouldn't know Lucifer, you never take your attention away from that laptop."

The boy didn't respond, trying to focus more on what he found interesting on the internet rather than what the human female had to say. Maou sighed and took a small sip from the tea in his cup before looking over at Yuri. The other had a slightly strange look on her face, mainly as if she deep in thought. "Yuri?"

Her blue eyes blinked, looking over at him. "...Have you...tried to find our...kids at all?"

Everyone in the apartment froze, Ashiya and Lucifer mainly frozen in shock from her question. Maou glanced at them before looking back at Yuri. "...No. I don't think it's a good idea to find them."

"...Maou..."

"No, Yuri. They...wouldn't want to see their father anyways after what I did to them." He stood, staring down at her before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

Their children were doing well, Rin and Yukio had returned to their normal exorcist lives after what they had dealt with their "father". Though because of that incident, Yukio had gained Satan's power just like Rin did; both of them were starting to get use to the other having demonic powers. Other than that, the school had repaired all the damages from the attack and resumed for everyone. The twins' friends had gone back to Cram School with them, along with new students looking towards being an exorcist.

Rin was headed back to the dorm with a few bags of groceries in hand while Kuro walked along side him. The demon was planning to make dinner with Ukobach like he did normally, but tonight Rin felt as if it was Sukiyaki night. The cooking demon was already prepared for him when they walked into the kitchen, Yukio was also there with the little demon. Rin smiled. "Hey Yukio."

"Hey," the other greeted in return. "Let me guess, Sukiyaki?"

Rin nodded with a grin and he pulled the ingredients from the bag, already starting to prepare the food to cook. Yukio watched from the other side of the kitchen before heading to the tables that were near to sit down. He glanced over to Rin and couldn't help but chuckle at the wide grin the other had while cooking. Once the food was finished, they all sat down to eat when Mephisto suddenly popped in, literally. The two brothers held in a sigh but looked at the clown-dressed demon.

Mephisto smirked. "I hope I'm not interrupting your meal?"

He knew he was, but it's not like that mattered to him. Yukio looked over at him. "No, what is it that you want?"

Sitting himself on one of the table tops, he looked at the two of them, still smirking. "Well there been lots of demonic activity Sasazuka and Shinjuku area."

"And you need us I'm guessing?" Yukio raised an eyebrow. "What about the other exorcists."

"They're busy," Mephisto stated calmly, giving a shrug before smirking at them once again. "And I thought you two would take a special interest since...there is a Satanic-like power in that area as well."

The twins froze, staring at Mephisto before they shared a look with each other. They weren't sure about going, but at the same time they didn't want Satan attempting the same thing he did to them not to long ago. Rin stood up, his eyes narrowing in a glare at Mephisto. "We'll do it."

"Rin..." Yukio called out softly.

The other looked over at his brother. "C'mon Yukio, I know you don't want what happened happen again."

Yukio sighed, knowing that Rin had a point. Mephisto's smirk widened when they both agreed and went off to go pack their things. He knew all to well what was in the Sasazuka area, but he was just going to keep that information to himself.

Rin and Yukio tarted to pack their things, both of them harboring dark thoughts they had about their father. Kuro watched the two of them, his tail drooping from the sadness he felt from watching them look this way. It couldn't be helped though since they were in danger of loosing one another. Once they were finished packing, they headed outside to see Mephisto's pink limo parked in front of the dorm. It was just so pink. The two could never understand why he had gotten a pink limo, but dismissing the thought from their minds, they got inside and drove off._  
_

The drive to Sasazuka wasn't a completely long drive and it wasn't all that interesting when they arrived. They watched as they drove up to a small house and looked over at Mephisto. "I thought you guys should have some place to stay while you're in this town. It'd be awfully rude of me if I expected you two to sleep under a bridge."

Mephisto shooed them out of the limo and drove off, leaving the boys standing in front of the small house that they were to stay in. It was a decent house, nothing out of the ordinary about it. Yukio grabbed his things and headed towards the door, followed by his brother carrying in his own bags. The how looked nice on the inside, new furniture, clean and well-kept. Once they finished unpacking their things in the rooms that they would be sleeping in, they met up in the living room to figure out what needed to be done next.

"Mephisto left us some money so we'll be able to get food," Yukio held a small wad of money in his hand. "So we should go shop for food before we start investigating the demonic activity."

"Can we go get something to eat first?! I'm still starving since we didn't even finish our Sukiyaki!" Rin huffed, crossing his arms since he was upset that he didn't get to even finish eating the food he made.

His brother sighed. "Yeah, we'll do that on our way to the store."

Yukio was hungry too. They stopped by a MgRonalds as they headed to the store, Rin grinning to himself that he'll be able to satisfy his starving stomach. Yukio rolled his eye at his brother before going up to the cash register to order food for the two of them.

Maou was happily taking orders from the customers, his very short talk with Yuri about his kids out of his mind. That was until his eyes caught sight of Yukio standing in line. His eyes widened for a second before they returned to normal, his thoughts, however, were spinning like crazy. He tried to remain calm as he eventually had to take Yukio's order, and as he would with Emilia, he put on the best fake smile he could as he ordered food. Once done with that, he headed straight for the staff room to calm himself down.

Chiho walked in, having seen the panic that she saw Maou go through. "Mr. Maou?"

"Oh, Chiho..." Maou said, sort of shakily.

"Are you ok?"

The Devil watched as the girl walked to one of the other chairs, sitting down so that she could talk with him. He sighed. "It's alright...just...a little...blast from the past I suppose."

Chiho blinked, a little confused by that statement. Now what was King of Demons not telling her? For now, she dismissed the thoughts and let Maou be, leaving the staff room to go take orders while the other relaxed. She served an order, blinking at the sight of the customer that was picking it up. He had raven black-ish hair and bright blue eyes that almost reminded her of Yuri. She watched the boy from the corner of her eye go to a table that had another, who looked similar to the boy but with glasses. In a way, they both reminded her of Maou and of Yuri. Strange.

Rin ate his burger happily, before noticing the look on his brother's face. "Yukio?"

"Sorry, the guy that was taking my order gave me a strange feeling..." He muttered, taking a few fries in hand.

Rin looked back over at the cash registers to see a man walk out and to the register. He looked sort of like them, like the messy hair, but other than that, Rin could tell that Yukio wasn't lying when he felt something strange. They both ignored these thoughts for now and finished up their food so they could buy groceries; once that was done, they headed home so they could just relax for the rest of the night.

**and there you have it, the twins are now into this. I plan to get them to see their father and mother in the next chapter most likely. I hope this didn't seemed rush at all, so please review and tell me what you think about it X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Yay! XP Hope you guys enjoy this one. :3**

Chapter 6

Maou walked into the apartment, taking his hat off since he forgot to leave it in the staff room and tossed it into the corner. Everyone looked at him, confused by the strange look on the Demon King's face; he looked...well his expression was simply unreadable to any of them, even Yuri. Maou sat down at the table. He looked over at Yuri, who sat down next to him with a perplexed expression. He should have known that being in Assiah he would have ran into Yukio or Rin, but it still had caught him off guard. He was worried that if they found out that he was here, they would definitely try to kill him.

Yuri placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "Maou...? Was everything alright at work?"

"Well..." Maou sighed, his crimson eyes looking down at the floor. "...I saw the boys..."

Yuri blinked at this, definitely not expecting to hear that he saw Rin and Yukio. Her blue eyes started to sparkle with slight happiness, but then she remembered that Maou wasn't too in favor of seeing them. It was sort of unfair she thought. With a slightly defeated sigh, she smiled at her husband and gently pulled him off of the floor, making him yelp a little with sudden surprise. Yuri laughed a bit and headed towards the door. "Let's go take a walk."

Maou forced up a smile and followed her out of the apartment. It wasn't too late in the day so the sun was still shining brightly out; perfect for their walk. Yuri just wanted to get Maou's mind off their kids for a while and to get away from Lucifer and Alciel. However, she knew there was a slight chance that they'd run into Yukio and Rin on this walk, and if they did, Yuri wasn't going to pass the chance to talk to kids._My babies,_ she hummed to herself before looking at Maou.

"You know..." Maou began. "You can see our children if you want to, but I won't."

She sighed and held his arm. "Maybe you should just apologize to them?"

"No. I can't." He hissed, pulling his arm away from her grasp. "Satan doesn't _just_ apologize!"

Yuri frowned and stared at him, before turning away. "...To me, you're my husband, but I won't stop you from being Satan."

Maou blinked as he watched her walk away. He let out a sigh, running a hand through his dark hair. _I fucked up..., _He muttered to himself before heading back to the apartment. He figured he should just let her walk by herself for a bit, but he'd go running after her if she didn't return before dark. That was when he got worried she would be attacked by any demons or even angels.

Yuri wished that all of them could just be a happy, demonic family, but that was wishful thinking, a dream. She sighed and figured she would walk around till it got dark or even run into Rin or Yukio, however, both would be even better. There wasn't much she could do and before she knew it, it had become dark since night replaced day. Yuri was a little disappointed that she didn't gain anything from this walk and started to head home before Maou could rush to find her.

There wasn't many people out, just the ones that were headed home from work. This town was exceptionally quiet at night, but she was never concerned about getting mugged or even attacked by a demon since she knew they were more active at night than day. She wasn't even aware of the large, shadow-like demon that was following quietly behind her, however, it kept some distance away. Yuri hummed to herself quietly as she walked down the sidewalk and under a bridge. It was then that the demon started rushing for her. She had little time to react, but blinked a bit when she noticed that it was sliced in half with some sparks of blue. Blue, Satan's flames.

That couldn't be right, she thought since Maou had no magic while in this world, but her eyes widened as she noticed a figure that was standing just a little away from her. It was Rin and from that realization, it made a smile on her face as she watched the boy sheathe his sword. For now she didn't care of anything, just that she was finally able to see on of the boys she gave birth to. Rin blinked as he realized that Yuri was standing a bit away from him and he began to panic a little in his mind about what she had just seen.

He ran up to her. "Hey, are you alright?"

Yuri suddenly wrapped her arms around the other, though he was a bit taller than her, but that was to be expected. This surprised Rin, of course, and esecially since she was a stranger to him.

"...Mom?" A voice called out.

* * *

Yukio stood at the door, expressionless as he waited for Rin to hurry up in the bathroom so that they could look around the area for Satan or any demons that would come out. He didn't understand what could be taking him so long, but he was about to walk out the door without Rin when the other came running out. Yukio just rolled his eyes and started walking.

"So...how long are we going to stay out?" Rin asked, hurrying up next to him.

"I don't know."

The town was quiet as they walked through the empty streets and there weren't any signs of demons anywhere. They sort of thought it was strange since Mephisto said that there was demonic activity in this part of Japan, but maybe the man was just pulling their tails. The man was also very strange to begin with, so it was possible. The twins continued the search nonetheless, however, Rin picked up the figure of a shadow-like being that blended in with the night.

He blinked for a moment before he went running off in the direction of the demon, which caused his brother to call out in both confusion and concern. Rin followed the demon for a while before he pulled out Kurikara, revealing his flames, and sliced down the demon's body that disappeared almost instantly. However, he froze when he noticed a woman that was standing just a bit away from him. Though he felt as if he knew her, but that was impossible since he never seen this woman in his life. Her hair was pretty long and she had bright blue eyes that reminded him of his and Yukio's.

For now, he just ran up to her. "Hey, are you alright?"

The sudden hug wasn't what he expected to get out of the woman, but it felt a bit strange to him. Rin looked down at her in confusion.

Yukio didn't exactly like it when his brother would run off like he just did a moment ago. If it wasn't for the blue flames that erupted a bit out of no where, he most likely wouldn't have been able to find Rin. However, when he did find Rin, he didn't expect to ever see the woman that was hugging him. He came to a stop and slowly walked a bit closer to them. "...Mom?"

_Mom?_ Rin asked himself, giving his brother a perplexed expression.

Yuri ripped herself away from Rin and looked over at Yukio with a big smile. She walked over to him. "Yukio! You've grown up so big!"

Yukio's hand slowly went to the handles of his guns. "H-How are you here? Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

Yuri stopped a few feet away from her son, frowning just a bit and gazed down. "Well...I was suppose to be, but...it's better if I just explain to the two of you."

The three found a cafe that was still open this time of night so that they could talk without being in danger of being attacked by a demon. Rin and Yukio weren't sure about this woman, but the story that she told was surprising to hear since it was a different ending from what they had heard. They were surprised that the two had faked her death. Also Satan had lied to Yukio about what happened to their mother.

Yuri grasped her cup, smiling softly. "Your father took me to live with him for a while."

"So you're saying you've been in Gehenna this entire time with_ Satan_?" Rin questioned, mainly disliking that she had been with Satan since he harbored a strong hate for the Demon King.

"No, I've been in a different world." She then proceeded to explain the type of world that Ente Isle was, however, the twins weren't too happy to hear that their father also terrorized another world like he did Assiah. What further confused them was that why Yuri stayed with Satan at all. Yukio looked at her. "...So why are you here?"

"Well...what happened was...your father got in a fight with a hero from Ente Isle, I was sent here so I wouldn't get hurt." Yuri explained, letting out a soft sigh. A part of her wanted to mention Maou, but now she wasn't so sure that was a good idea. "I've been here since..."

"...Is he here?" Yukio asked, a bit curious since he knew Rin would go running after the man.

"No..."

They then thought it would be best if they headed back home. Yuri smiled a bit to herself as they decided that they would walk her home, but that at the same time was concerning since at this point she was sure that Maou was looking for her, most likely got Alciel and Lucifer looking for her too.

"Lady Yuri!"

She flinched and turned around with a defeated sigh before sending a glare at the demon general. Rin and Yukio blinked in confusion as they watched a tall man with blonde hair come running up to them. They could also tell that Yuri wasn't too pleased about the pressence of this man, but they weren't sure what to do about that. Alciel stopped, taking a deep breath and backing away when he noticed the glare Yuri was giving him.

"My apologizes, but his Magesty was worried when you didn't return home and he feared the worst." He then noticed the two brothers that was standing behind her; quick to assume anything, he grabbed her by the wrist gently and pulled her behind him. "What do you think you're doing with this woman?!"

"Uh...we were just having a conversation over drinks..." Yukio said, a bit concerned about this man.

Yuri let out a frustrated groan, a bit irritated at Alciel's arrival. As if things weren't bad enough, she saw Maou run up with Lucifer following after. At this point she just wanted to slap all three of the demons for doing this, but she just let the events play out. She looked at Maou, who froze when he saw Rin and Yukio standing a bit away from his trusted general.

Yukio and Rin blinked at Maou, immediately recognizing him from the fast food restaurant they went to. Yukio stepped up, looking straight at Maou. "Aren't you the guy that took my order at the MgRonalds?"

"Yes..." Maou laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Well this was just awkward for every one of them, except for Alciel and Lucifer who didn't understand what was going on.

**God I have no idea who Ima have them find out that Maou is their father, its just going to be so...weird trying to figure that out. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed in any way cuz when i read over it it just seems like it and i have no idea how i would spread this out, so I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes Yukio is smart enough to figure out Maou is Satan, just let me get to that people. I know what I'm doing :I God, I'm sorry I haven't worked on this in a while. I got caught up in school and I've been playing Kingdom Hearts 2.5 since its been so long since playing KH2 Anyways, here you all are, the new chapter. Best way to end a holiday break I guess?**

Chapter 7

The twins stared at Maou, having a small staring contest between them. Though, Yukio had more of an idea about this man than Rin currently did. In a way it made sense since these men were with their mother. However, it was also difficult for the younger twin to believe since he knew that Satan could never enter Assiah without having a human host, but even then his powers were much too strong and would destroy the person. The best reason he could come up with was that he finally found a suitable host.

Grabbing his gun, Yukio pulled Rin behind him and pointed it at Maou. His eyes narrow. "You're Satan..."

Maou's crimson eyes widened and they glanced over to Alciel and Yuri before they turned back to the gun that was pointed to his face. He had honestly hoped that he could fool the two, but he should have known better. Of course Alciel moved in front of him so that if Yukio shot, it would be him that was hit. Noble move by a general. Things went still again since Yukio wasn't sure how to handle this exactly. Had it been another time that they encountered Satan, he would have shot. His blue eyes glanced over at Yuri for a second, she also was unsure but at the same time she didn't like the situation at hand, he could tell from her eyes.

Rin, however, was surprised by his brother's accusation. It was much harder for Rin to believe this, but at the same he had his hand on the covered handle of the Kurikara sword. There were a few doubts in his mind about Maou being Satan.

Yuri stepped up to her son, placing a hand on top of Yukio's. "Yukio...put the gun down..."

"..." Blue stared into blue as Yukio kept his gaze on his mother. He frowned, this all was very conflicting.

Rin looked at his brother before also looking at Yuri and Maou, who was still being guarded by Alciel. Maou frowned and stepped up from behind the demon general. "Yuri, it's ok...If they want to kill me, they can...after all, I've done some horrible things to them."

Yuri blinked at her demon lover. "Satan..."

The King of Demons turned away from the group before suddenly turning around. "I am Satan! King of all demons! Ruler of Gehenna!"

Yuri and the two twins stared at Maou while Alciel was spitting out praises. Yukio returned his gun back to Maou. "If you really are Satan, then how are you here in Assiah?! I thought the only suitable hosts were Rin and myself!"

Yuri walked up. "Maybe we should all head to the apartment...we can't stay out all night."

All the tension dropped as they agreed with Yuri. Rin and Yukio followed the four back to the small apartment. Yukio did keep his eyes on Maou, examining. He thought it was slightly funny that Rin and Maou looked similar to each other, but it also proved more that Maou was indeed Satan and, to both of their dismay, their father. Though, the small space of the appartment was slightly funny to both Rin and Yukio since they figured that Satan would have a larger place in Assiah.

Maou frowned as he sat down by the table while Alciel remained standing, however, Lucifer went straight back to his laptop. Yuri sat down next to Satan, looking up at Rin and Yukio. "How about you two boys sit...?"

Giving each other a look, they slowly sat down. Rin placed Kurikara next to him, this entire time never taking his hand off of it and keeping his eyes on Satan. Instead of Yukio, he was the first to speak. "How are you here?"

The question came out more venomously than he had intended but that wasn't the main concern right now since both he and Yukio wanted to know. Maou's crimson eyes gazed over at him before he leaned back, which made the two slightly surprised by Satan's laid-back attitude. "It confused me when I first arrived, but I figured that it must have been the difference of how I got here.'

"Difference?" Yukio raised an eyebrow at this.

"The Gate, not Gehenna's Gate, but another." He replied, pausing. "At the time I was..._attempting__..._to subjugate Ente Isla before the humans attacked and I fled here using a Gate. I had no idea that it would take me here."

Yukio and Rin frowned at Maou, knowing what he said as true. Yukio spoke up once again. "That doesn't explain how you can maintain your form."

"...Because Ente Isla had magic, I was able to have my form there, however, by passing through the Gate in that form, I came here in a human body." He explained, crossing his arms. "By coming here through Ente Isla, I am able to roam around Assiah in a body of my own."

"What about your powers?"

Maou frowned just a bit. "...Don't have them...well, all of them."

This came as a surprise to Rin and Yukio, but they believed it since otherwise Assiah would be nothing right now. Though, it also raised a question about the large amount of Satanic energy that they were sent here for. Mephisto did tell them that Satan may have been involved, but Maou, Satan, had just said he doesn't have all of his powers. That was the strange part of this.

Yukio stared at Satan from behind his glasses. "...We were sent here to investigate about the rise of demonic activity here, if you say you have no magic, maybe you may know of this?"

Everyone in the room blinked, even Rin. Rin thought it was weird that Yukio blurted out the reason why they were there, but he had a point going on. Maou looked at Yukio then over at Alciel and Lucifer; he already knew that they were the cause in the spike of activity since they had gained their powers for a short while numerous times such as the battle with Lucifer, the release of alligators, and when an angel attacked Emilia. However, knowing the reason why they were here in town made Maou a little nervous to say anything about those times. The last thing he needed was the Order of the True Cross or even the Vatican knocking on his door.

Yuri looked over at Maou, giving him a stare that said 'tell them the truth'. With a defeated sigh, Maou looked at the twins. "Yeah..."

Neither twin expected Satan to say yes to that question, it was honestly shocking. Yukio frowned at this though. "Then what has been going on."

"Allow me to explain, 'cause this conversation is quite interesting." Lucifer spoke up, moving from his computer to stand. And, of course, in that moment he just had to show off his black wings. As expected, Rin thought the wings were cool. "As demons, we are able to feed off the negativity of humans which give us our magic back."

"Lucifer!"

"What? They wanted to know, I'm sure." The fallen angel smirked.

Yukio stared at Maou. "So you are the cause of the rise in demonic activity."

"Look, any moment I have used my powers was because they were necessary at the time. I have not caused a single human harm since my time here, plenty of times have I actually helped this world." Maou threw in, hoping to get Yukio off his back.

"That's hard to believe since you're Satan." Rin huffed out, narrowing his eyes at Maou.

Rin barely spoke this entire conversation but even he was having a hard time believing that Maou helped humans. Yuri looked over at her son. "He's telling the truth Rin. As much as it is hard to trust what he is saying, Maou has repaired the city from damages that Lucifer or any other enemy has made."

After there was a long moment of silence in the apartment from everyone. Neither Rin or Yukio could bring themselves to continue to say that Satan was in the wrong, especially since Yuri had backed him up a little. This was just a hard conversation for all of them. It was if this was a family feud. Just...a demonic one. After another moment, Yukio stood up and Rin followed. "We should be heading out."

Yuri blinked and she stood up, walking over to the two. "It was so nice to see you two."

She hugged them while Maou turned away, refusing to watch. Rin and Yukio left, muttering goodbye. Yuri turned to Maou and sat down next to him; sure it wasn't the reunion she wanted with her sons, but it was better than nothing. However, she could only imagine how Maou must have felt that entire time that they were there. She did have an idea though. Unpleasant. However, with a small sigh, she forced a smile. "It...was nice seeing them?"

"I guess." He frowned, looking back at her before standing up. "I honestly have no idea how to explain what I am feeling about seeing them. They both aren't happy about seeing their father that's for sure. Also, it's concerning for the reason why they are here, I already don't like it because I do not want the Vatican showing up at the door."

"Maou..."

Satan sighed. "I must head to bed, I have to go to work tomorrow."

Yuri watched him grab the blankets and a pillow with soft eyes. Eventually, they all went to bed to prepare for what they knew would be a long day.

* * *

The sons of Satan walked through the dark streets on their way back to their temporary house. Rin glanced over at Yukio, thinking that he may have an even stronger hate for Satan than he did, but then again that was understandable since it was Satan who had taken over his body and used him. At the same time it was concerning the elder twin that Yukio may do something reckless, even if Yukio was the smarter twin. Clearing his throat, Rin walked a bit closer to Yukio. "You alright?"

"You don't...believe him do you?" Yukio gazed over at him.

Rin paused for a moment. "Well...our mother seemed to know the truth..."

Yukio sighed, knowing that Rin had a point. He couldn't see a reason why their own mother would lie to them about something important as that. A small smile came onto his lips as they reached the house. "It was nice...seeing our mother..."

"Yeah," Rin smiled as well. "It was. And you were right."

Yukio entered the house with a blink, watching Rin follow him in as he closed the door. "Right about what?"

"Her being beautiful. Don't you remember saying that when we were sent to see her 'grave'?"

"Oh," Yukio let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess I did say that."

Rin smiled just a bit before frowning. Satan was in Assiah. The idea wasn't great, but both twins could tell that the King of Demons wouldn't do anything bad currently. However, Yukio was thinking it would be a good idea to be close to their mother so that way they could also keep an eye on Satan. For now, the two headed to bed so they could get some rest.

**omg...I feel like this chapter sucked...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm just going to throw this chapter out there since...I don't think I can write anymore with this...however, slowly but surely this will get done. I finally know what I'ma do with it so...yeah, sorry this chapter is short and...very very dull...I probably have repeated things once...or twice...or many..**

Chapter 8

Maou couldn't bring himself to smile while at work the next day, not after the night of questions by his sons. It was stressful, to say the least. At this point, all he wanted to do was go home and just hide, but how could he do such a thing? Him, Satan? Alciel wouldn't be too pleased if he were to skip out on work. And he didn't feel like being lectured by one of his generals. This was a stressful thing for him though, to know that his sons hated him and that they were here to put an end to the large amount of demonic activity. He honestly hoped that he wouldn't have to use any of his magic while the twins were in town and that perhaps Yuri could distract them, even if it was just for a little.

He knew that the two was with her at the moment and it made a small smile come on to his face at the thought. Maou knew how much Yuri loved Rin and Yukio and even how much she wanted to see them during the time that they were together in Ente Isle, him, however, he wasn't sure what to feel since he never thought of them even though it was he who asked Yuri for life. Although, he supposed it was good for Yuri to see the kids. It was hard for her to leave them so he could bring her to Ente Isle, but she knew that they would be fine. Maou glanced at the clock, hoping that the shift would be over soon, but there was still a good few hours left to go.

Though, he still performed his duties with ease as to not cause a disturbance or even suspicion to himself. There was just so much going on around him, it was almost impossible for him to keep up.

The two twins were with their mother, enjoying the day. The temperature was warm and there was only a slight breeze from time to time, and it also served as good weather for a walk. It almost seemed unreal to Yukio and Rin, being with their mother, since they never knew the woman until recently. All they had to go on was they were told. However, thinking back on the other night, Rin looked at Yuri. "Hey...why did you tell us 'no' when Yukio asked if Satan was here anyways?"

Yuri blinked and looked down. "Well...I was just...concerned for...all of you. I didn't want you to encounter your father right away..."

"How can you even stay with him? Why do you even trust him? He's Satan, he's hurt everybody Yukio and I love!" Rin stopped, his volume of his voice slowly rising.

"Rin,' Yukio warned.

"He killed our father!"

"Rin!"

Silence fell upon the three of them. Yuri's eyes went to the ground. "I know...he has done...unforgivable things...and that...he killed Father Fujimoto...but, I suppose I've let my curiosity of the demons get the better of me."

"...I'm sorry," Rin murmured as he looked over at his mom.

Of course, being the nice woman that she is, she simply smiled. "No, it's alright...It's understandable how the two of you should feel towards Maou- er...Satan."

The twins went silent, not sure whether to rethink their opinion about Satan or not. ...Mainly not. After all, they could only harbor dark and angry feelings towards him. If anything for these two, all of this was a lot to take in. From their mother to be alive to their father freely walking around Assiah. Rin looked towards Yuri. "...You...let Satan into you...right?"

Yukio glanced over at Rin, already knowing thee answer she was going to give him. Yuri smiled and nodded. "Yes, I wanted to show him our world...so...I lent him my body."

At this, they fell silent again. Unable to bring their minds off the topic, Yuri suggested that they returned to the apartment and that she would make some tea. It was nearing sunset anyways. There wasn't much else they could do and the two exorcists were waiting for night to fall since demons were more active then.

"Here," Yuri said as she placed two cups of tea on the small table before setting herself down with her own cup.

"Thanks." Rin and Yukio said, reaching for their cups.

They all went silent once more as they took a sip of their tea. It gave off a relaxed feel, releasing most of their tension.

Maou walked into the appartment, tired and ready to sleep. He merely wanted to grab his pillow and blanket, but he then he noticed the others that were already in the room. He paused, standing there at the door still, his eyes on them like theirs on him. Maou wandered over to the refrigerator, trying to ignore them the best he could. Yet, he could feel Yuri's disapproval. He simply couldn't bring himself to face his sons, though...it was actually cowardly of the King of Demons, however, he hated the idea.

He let out a small sigh and turned to them, "Hi."

Yukio gave a small reluctant wave while Rin kept his attention away from Satan. Yuri, of course, gave him a warm smile. "The boys were just talking with me. How was work?"

Seeing her brought a smile to his face as he went over to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Ah...tiring. Busy day."

The twins watched the pair, slightly upset and bewildered. Though, they could see that Maou cared for Yuri, in a way they most likely haven't seen. Maou stood up straight again and looked at the boys, his eyes full of various emotions. "...I know...you bear a grudge against me...and you have every right to. But, it's an undeniable, and perhaps an unfortunate truth...you are my sons."

Yukio spoke when Rin looked away. "We know."

Maou went silent again. It was awkward silence for them all. "...However, I will not make you like me."

They both nodded as Yukio then stood up. He looked over at their mother with a smile. "We're going to leave now, we'll see you tomorrow."

Yuri gave a slight nod as she watched the boys leave the apartment. Yukio looked over at his brother before returning his gaze back onto the street. Something wasn't going to turn out right, but he figured that was because of Satan. Though...sooner or later the twins were going to have to contact Mephisto about the situation. The sun was now setting, clearly seen by the orange hue of the sky. Demons would be out soon. Coal tars were already dotting the sky as they floated towards and from the darker areas of the town, not to mention humans with dark natures.

Yukio and Rin stopped at the street, they were still in front of the apartments. Tonight felt off, as if something big was being lured to this area, to the twins, Yuri, and Satan. The twins looked up and down the street, from the only two directions, however, they had enough time to jump out of the way as the head of a giant snake smashed into the ground where they were previously standing. Yukio grabbed one of his guns while Rin grabbed his sword, but didn't unsheathe it.

Maou and the others ran out of the apartment to see what the commotion was, surprised to see a giant snake in the street. Frowning, Satan jumped on top of it's head, smashing it again on the ground before looking at the twins. Yuri and the two generals watched, amazed, as Rin unsheathed Kurikara. His body became lighted with blue flames and his demonic features appeared, and as he has done many times before, using Kurikara, he slashed down at the snake. Maou jumped out of the way, seeing the snake cut in half and evaporate into the air. He was thankful he didn't need any of his magic and his own blue flames were too powerful compared to Rin's, however, he was slightly proud of the power his son's held. He stood, his attention turning to the twins as silence fell upon them.

"Well, well, well~" A voice sang out, causing them all to look up. "If it isn't Father himself."

A small, almost uncomfortable, grin formed on Maou's face. "Samael..."

"Please, call me Mephisto, Father." The King of Time was perched at the tip of a lamp post and he gracefully landed on his feet, his umbrella in hand. "If it isn't lovely to see you. I did not expect to see you outside of Gehenna."

"It's...complicated." Maou shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Yukio questioned, he wasn't sure if he was going to like where this was headed.

Mephisto gave his small bow and that smile that almost always seemed to make the boys uncomfortable, as if the man was plotting. "You boys hadn't checked in for a while and I was starting to wonder if anything bad has happened. So I _popped_ over, though I'm quite surprised to see Father."

Maou raised an eyebrow as he walked closer to the demon. "You truly have not changed."

The sons of Satan watched as Maou walked back to the apartment. Mephisto blinked at the sight of Yuri and a small grin came to his face. "Well if it isnt also Yuri Egin, everyone believed you were dead. However, I knew that Father had taken you away."

Of course he knew, in the back of his mind he knew almost everything and yet he hid everything from exorcists and the twins alike. Not a single soul ever knew what was in Mephisto's mind and some were sure they didn't even want to know. He sat back and watched as the twins started to walk off, headed to their place to sleep for the night. It seemed like each day was exhausting in some form. The demon King of Time's eyes looked over the city, a small smirk on his face.

**I'll try to have the next chapter up soon I am sorry for all of this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this aint much, but it's been so long since writing I figured I owed you guys a little something. I wanted to get back into this, and now...I think I'm able to now that I have something to go with. Those who are still keeping up with the story, I must thank you for staying as long as you have. **

Chapter 9

The twins had headed home after parting with Maou and Yuri, both wondering why Mephisto truly showed up. They always knew he was a strange one and could never understand his own motivations. Besides, he wasn't very much help before when they both knew that he would just watch from the sidelines. What good was it if he's here? Was there another meaning as to why the demon had shown up? Not thinking on it any further, they headed towards bed after their tiring day.

The next day, Rin and Yukio had gone out to get groceries so that Rin could cook dinner and such. That was always fun for the eldest twin, it was definitely something he loved to do. Ukobach, the demon that cooked for them, and he would sometimes prepare food together. The twins were also grateful it was easy to pay for things with the help of Mephisto, even if they never understood the other demon. Yukio let his brother wander the store, knowing that the other seemed to be in his own little world when it came to food preparation. He hoped that they could relax for once, not stress over the little things such as Maou. Rin smiled as he went over the spices that he could choose from.

Yukio stood near the registers as his brother walked up. He smiled a bit when he caught sight of Rin's wide grin. "Got everything?"

"Yep! Dinner is going to be awesome tonight." Rin glanced at the basket of ingredients.

"If it isn't Sire's scions." A voice called out to them.

They stopped and looked at the blonde man approaching them. Alciel, if they remembered what their mother had called him, one of Satan's generals from Ente Isle. Rin glanced at Yukio, who simply eyed the demon warily. "Yes...what are you doing here?"

"Ah!" Alciel gestured to his own basket of food. "King Satan just got paid recently and gave me a little money to buy food. We are running a bit short due to how many are in the apartment."

Rin walked up to the register with his brother, Alciel following behind them. The twins weren't quite sure what they should say to the demon, as they didn't really know him. The two paid for their groceries and headed out of the store, though, Alciel walking up to them once more. He tilted his head to the side. "From what I gather...you two don't like his Majesty much, do you?"

"No, we don't." Rin hissed, his mind thinking of past events.

Yukio pushed up his glasses, though in an act of discomfort than anything else.. "...Satan has caused certain events in the past that we'd rather not think about."

Alciel blinked just a bit. "Oh, I see. My apologies for prying." He paused. "I just thought children are supposed to love their parents?"

"He killed our real father." Rin added bitterly.

Yukio sighed as he turned to his brother. Such memories would never leave the older one, having been there himself when Satan possessed Father Fujimoto in an attempt to take Rin to Gehenna. He could understand his brother's feelings, but there was no need to be cruel to anyone else. Alciel eyed the two, taking in their words. He had no clue to what extent the negative feelings for his king they harbored, but he would be concern nonetheless that such feelings could put his king in any danger. Cautiously, he stepped closer. "...Would you like to stop by? To see Lady Yuri, perhaps?"

Yukio blinked and looked at Rin, who nodded hesitantly. "Sure, why not? Besides, it's still a little early for me to start cooking..."

"You cook?" Alciel looked at him, with slight surprise.

The elder twin grinned, previous dark thoughts gone. "Yup."

"Certainly you do not cook all the time? The sons of Satan shouldn't cater to themselves!"

Yukio and Rin shared a look with each other. Neither Satan or his demon general were what they expected. Though, Rin simply gave a shrug to the blonde demon. "It doesn't matter. Besides," He grinned once more, his tail slipping out and wagging just a bit. "Cooking is fun."

Alciel walked with them back to the apartment so they could visit wasn't too long of a walk to get there from the store. Maou wasn't home as he was working for the next few hours, so inside wasn't as tense compared to when he was there. Lucifer didn't bother talking with the twins, much more content on his computer than anything else. Yuri always enjoyed speaking with her boys, along with Alciel who would add something here and there. The demon general smiled at the woman. "I learned that your eldest likes to cook, Lady Yuri."

Yuri blinked and smiled sweetly at Rin. "I bet you're really good at it!"

Rin grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I certainly try my best..."

"Please, you and Ukobach make the best meals back at the dorm." Yukio added with a small laugh.

Yuri asked more about her kids, especially any friends that they have made and how being an exorcist was. Yukio explained how long he has been one since the age of seven, due to the 'wound' he received when he was born by Rin, he had always seen demons. Alciel was intrigued to learn of demons that appeared in this world and about the other realm his king ruled over, Gehenna. He asked various questions regarding it. Lucifer eventually joined in on their little group conversation, casually giving away humorous bits of information on Maou. Even Alciel had some bits to share, which mostly showed that the demon was like a nagging parent to the king of demons. It was funny to hear, but it was also conflicting for the twins.

Soon enough it was getting late and Rin wanted to return home so he could begin to prepare dinner. They said good-bye to the three, with a hug from their mother, and headed out of the apartment. Yukio and Rin noticed to figures walking up. Maou, who didn't look to pleased of the person accompanying him. The other was a female with long, magenta colored hair. She seemed to be nagging to Satan about something.

"Emilia, I don't have the time to deal with you." They heard him groan.

"It's Emi!" She hissed.

"Whatever-" Maou came to a halt, just a few feet away from Rin and Yukio.

"Hm?" Emilia looked at the two not that far. She became aware instantly at the increase of tension in the air. She examined the two, they looked like simple high-schoolers, though one was wearing a black coat, and they both looked a bit alike with some features that stood out differently. The one with glasses looked much more mature than the other, who seemed to have messier hair. Their pointed ears were also very curious. She looked back Satan. "...Do you know them?"

Maou shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at the twins. "...Yes. Did you two come to see Yuri...?"

Yukio gave a slight nod. "...Alciel, invited us over..."

Emilia blinked at the use of Ashiya's actual name. Did they already know their secret? She looked at the other behind the one with glasses, noting how displeased he seemed by Maou as he was turned away, glaring at nothing. Rin glanced at Maou. "We were just leaving."

"Right..." Maou murmured. A tense silence filled the air momentarily. "...Get down!"

His crimson eyes widened as he grabbed hold of Emilia's wrist and pushed his sons away just as something hit the ground where they once stood. Rin and Yukio blinked as they were pushed back, both of them grabbing their weapons and searching for the source of the attack. Emilia picked herself off of the ground, alarmed and demanding to know what just happened.

"I missed." A voice hummed.

A man appeared before them out of nowhere, gun in hand. Yukio's eyes widened at the black coat the man was wearing, immediately recognizing the exorcist coat. The man smirked just a bit as he ran a hand through his short red hair, grey eyes resting on Yukio and Rin. "I had hoped to get at least one of you."

"Who are you?" Rin hissed, hand gripped tightly on the cloth around Kurikara.

"He's an exorcist...Upper first class." Yukio muttered, making his brother look at him in surprise. "Jericho Fitch. Just what are you doing here?"

_Just what I need, the Vatican around..._ Maou narrowed his eyes at the exorcist, thankful just a bit that no exorcist would know he was. There would be so much trouble if he did as he was more vulnerable in this body without magic and he can't go spewing blue flames either; not to mention Yuri would also be in danger if they learned that she still lived. Emilia had picked herself up from the ground, now standing next to him. She looked at the man who wore a coat almost similar to Yukio's, questions forming in her mind as she glanced at the tense bodies of Maou, Rin, and Yukio before her gaze landed on the man. The man, Jericho, simply smirked. "Well, I had been gone for a while and imagine my surprise when I had learned the spawns of Satan were among the Knights of the True Cross."

Emilia blinked. _Spawns of Satan?_ She sent a glance at Maou and then the twins. They did have some similar features between them, though she could recognize the same blue eyes as Yuri's. She watched as Yukio stepped closer. "So you came to kill us? Who gave the order?"

"Myself~ You see, I despise that you two are even alive, but...you taint the Order with your presence."

He then fired another shot.

**Why not. So...I want to work on the father sons relationship and...seems like violence is the answer XD I know this chapter was short, not as detailed as I had hoped either. Just...been so long and everything and not to mention I gotta figure out what I'm going to do with my other crossover. But ya, had to thrown in a random character.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, this chapter is shorter than I would have hoped, but I tried. Things have just been so crazy the past few months for me...dealing with property and college, but it's summer...though I am taking summer classes...so who knows when I next update and I apologize for future delays and such. Sorry. You all are great. Also, it's been a long while since I've watched Blue exorcist...and I was just watching Devil is a Part Timer just recently again to get me motivated.**

Chapter 10

The bullets came at a fast pace.

Maou reacted quickly as he grit his teeth and rushed in front of Yukio and Rin, bring up a barrier with the little magic that he had. Regardless of knowing what his sons thought of him, he certainly couldn't stand it if they were to get hurt in front of him. Eventually he would be angry with himself if he stood there, letting it happen instead. Not to mention, it would bring his Yuri sorrow. The bullets hit the barrier he brought up, falling to the ground with soft 'clinks'. He narrowed his crimson eye at the exorcist, who seemed quite surprised at Maou's actions, however, he quickly recovered from his shock. Yukio and Rin both stared at the man now in front of them, clearly surprised that he would take such an action.

"So..." Jericho began, keeping his guns aimed. "Just who are you? You obviously aren't an exorcist..."

_As if_. He thought bitterly. "I'm not exactly going to let you attack these two."

The man sighed. "_Civilians_. This is a matter you shouldn't get involved with. However, I do wish to know how you created a barrier to block my attack..."

Yukio glanced at his brother and Maou before stepping up closer. He wasn't going to let this fly either, this exorcist was a danger to all of them, especially his brother. His bright blue eyes narrowed at Jericho. "I doubt the Knights of the True Cross would approve of you doing this. My brother and I are exorcists as well!"

"Tch." Jericho scoffed. "You two? Exorcists? No, you are a joke. Honestly, you're just stains the Vatican can't seem to get rid of."

"That's mighty big talk for someone who's only a Upper First class!" Rin hissed, fangs bared.

Jericho sneered as he glanced between Maou and the twins, lowering his guns with a small smirk. "You know what? Fine, I'll let you live for the night...Tomorrow, you're free game. I suggest you watch yourself."

They all watched as the man walked away from the ground; they watched on warily until he was out of sight before they relaxed. Maou let out a small sigh and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Emilia, who still seemed confused about the confrontation. He then turned to his sons, receiving a small nod from Yukio in a gesture of silent thanks. Rin, of course, was much more content not even acknowledging their father, however, he was still a bit surprised that he would protect them from even bullets.

"What just happened? Explain, Maou." Emilia turned towards Satan. "What did he mean by 'spawns of Satan'?"

Maou let out another sigh. "Right..." He gestured to the twins. "Emi, this is Yukio and Rin...mine and Yuri's sons...Yukio, Rin, meet Emilia the hero."

Yukio offered a small wave and a smile, while Rin gave a curt nod. Emilia stared at them momentarily before looking at Maou. "When did...when did you have kids?! How are they-"

"They were born here. Look, Ente Isle wasn't the only place reigned..." Maou shook his head. "I'm going to bed, that little magic I used tired me out-"

"Sire!" Alciel rushed from the apartment and to Satan.

Yuri and Lucifer were watching the small group from the top of the stairs. They all had heard the shots and it was a wonder no other people came out to check what it was about. Satan was a bit relieve they didn't come out immediately, though he knew Alciel would have, but Yuri must have stopped him. Alciel looked at the demon king, frowning. "What happened out here?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. I'm too tired." Maou repeated, walking past him. "Yukio. Rin. Be safe getting home."

With that, he walked up the stairs and past the two into the apartment. Yuri watched him before looking at her children, frowning only slightly and her blue eyes full of concern; she then followed him inside along with Lucifer. Rin and Yukio were a bit surprised that Maou told them to be safe and it didn't sit very well with them. Of course, they hated him, _disliked_ him. Such concern threw all of that off with them. Yukio sighed, pushing his glasses up and looking at his brother. The two then walked away and for home, leaving Emilia and Alciel.

* * *

"Yukio?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"That chick has been following us for like...the past fifteen minutes."

Emi quickly hid the moment the twins stopped walking. Rin was right, she was following them; pursuing them in her mind. She had wanted to talk the night before, but they had left before the thought even crossed her mind. The twins seemed much more different than Maou, appearance seemed the only resemblance. They were his sons and yet they acted more human than demon. It almost confused the young hero. Wouldn't have Satan had the two raised by demons of this world? She frowned to herself, her back pressed up against the wall she was currently hiding behind.

"Hey," A voice called out, startling her and snapping her out of her thoughts.

It was the twins.

"What?" She didn't mean to snap, but she was so used to talking with Maou and his generals; such sharp tones became a norm.

However, normal as it may be to Emilia, it certainly caught the two that now stood before her off guard, startled them. Rin held his hands up, alms open, in hope to calm her. "No need to be angry, we haven't done anything."

"Sorry."

The other twin, Yukio, then stepped up closer to his brother, pushing his glasses farther up on his face. "Why were you following us?"

Emilia sighed and ran a hand trough her hair. She was never as sneaky as she had hoped. "Sorry, just...never thought that good-for-nothing demon king had kids...especially ones that acted more human than demon." She hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "You two are nothing like you should be..."

"Well...we were raised like humans." Rin shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Yukio let out a small sigh and crossed his arms, looking at Emi. He smiled just a bit and nodded. "Yes..." He trailed off, gazing over at Rin momentarily before returning it back to her. "We were headed back to where we were staying. If you want, you can come with and talk with us there."

She was a bit surprised at the suggestion, thinking that the two were almost too trusting; however, she wasn't just going to pass up the opportunity to learn more about these twins. Neither seemed to like Satan, their own father, and that certainly made her even more curious. Emilia smiled at the two. "If it's not too much trouble."

The way to the twin's current place was silent for the most part; Rin would speak up now and again, either to Emilia or to pester Yukio about something trivial. The younger would only fuss over it momentarily before returning to their silent walk. To Emilia, Yukio seemed the older twin until Rin had pointed it out otherwise, much to the other's slight displeasure. It was their difference in attitudes that showed the distinction between them. And even if they weren't raised by Maou, Emilia could see the bits of similarities whether in appearance or in attitude and personality that matched the king of demons.

Emilia, currently sitting at a table, looked around the house the twins were staying in temporarily; it was a small enough house for just the two of them, she and Maou were only able to afford an apartment. It seemed being an exorcist had its perks. She was cut off from her thoughts as Yukio walked over, handing her a cup of tea. Rin was sitting across from her, relaxed as can be, and Yukio sat down on the side of them. "So is there something specific that you want to ask us?"

"Not...something specific, I just want to talk is all..." In all honestly, she wasn't even sure where to start. "You said you were raised like humans?"

Yukio nodded and Rin sent her a wide grin. "Yup."

"We were raised by an exorcist, Father Fujimoto. Our mother left us to him." Yukio simply put. "I thought she had died, from what Satan had once shown me..."

From what Satan showed...it had obviously been a lie, Emilia figured. What she mostly got from the night before, it seemed from what little interactions the twins had with their fathers, and when they did...it wasn't a good thing. She nodded, looking between them. "From what I've gathered so far, you two don't care for him..."

"No, we don't." Rin answered quickly, his eyes narrowed in anger.

Yukio sighed at his brother before looking back at Emi. "Rin's first meeting wasn't pleasant. A series of events happened the night Rin's powers as Satan's son started to manifest and our 'father' possessed our human father.'

Emi blinked and glanced at Rin, noticing the way he tensed and silently fumed at the memory. She turned back to the younger. "If he was simply possessed, then shouldn't he be fine?"

"No." Yukio shook his head. "I assume, Satan possessed him through Gehenna and usually no one lives due to his overwhelming power. Our grandfather was one of the only people who survived after being possessed, and...our mother was immune to his blue flames and allowed him to possess her safely."

Suddenly, after the explanation of Yuri, Emilia mostly understood how the twins came to be. Some things were unclear, but she knew enough to understand for the most part. It also seemed that Maou's powers were different than the ones he used in Ente Isla. She noticed Rin had taken some interest; Yukio never went into details about what Satan had shown him. Rin's attitude eventually returned back to brooding once he heard enough about their mother. "Then Yukio was next to be possessed."

Emilia blinked at Yukio, surprised. "You were possessed?"

He sighed and pushed up on his glasses. "Yes. Growing up, I never had the powers of Satan, Rin did...but his blood runs through both of us."

"Which allowed for a safe possession?" She asked carefully.

He nodded. "Yes. This happened a while back...perhaps a year."

Emilia listened intently as Yukio explained his possession and Satan's attempt to fuse Assiah and Gehenna together through the 'Gehenna gate'; also, how it caused Yukio to gain his demonic powers. It sort of reminded her of the gate they used to get here from Ente Isle, however, just different. Their story over the events that happened made sense to the girl, understanding their feelings towards their blood father. She felt bad that Maou had put them through that. Emilia looked at the time on her phone and stood. "Sorry, but I should get going."

The twins nodded and led her out, though after Yukio gave her his number in case she needed any help. As she walked, Emilia had a lot to think about now regarding the twins. For the longest time, she was focused on bringing down Satan, but...regardless of the twins feelings, how would they react to her being the one to bring him down? Yuri as well? If anything, it would affect the woman more than the children. It was also settling to know how human the twins were despite their demonic heritage. She was to absorbed in her thoughts realize someone in front of her, causing her to run into the figure. She let out a gasp and stepped back. "Sorry- wait, you are that man from last night!"

She had ran into Jericho, who was dressed in his exorcist coat. His eyes examined her. "Yes, and you were one of the civilian witnesses. Tell me, you clearly know what those two twins are and yet...you dare to associate with them. You're not even an exorcist..."

Emi narrowed her eyes at the man. "I don't see why what I do concerns you. You don't know me."

"It does concern me, I'm afraid. I simply want to make sure humanity is safe from the likes of demon such as them." Jericho crossed his arms over his chest.

"They're not-"

He held up a hand, silencing her. "Don't bother telling me otherwise. They are demons. Their upbringing doesn't matter." Emilia narrowed her eyes in a glare at the man, even when he looked into her eyes. His eyes calculating. "Do you know how that man from last night stopped my bullets?"

_Damn it, Maou..._ She remained calm, trying not to tense at his words. "Even if I did know, why would I tell someone like you?"

Jericho frowned, obviously not to pleased with her sharp tones. In truth, Emi wasn't sure what she was going to do if this man lifted a finger to attack her since she didn't want to use up any of her magic, even if it left her defenseless. Well...she wasn't completely defenseless.

Maou was headed back to his apartment after work, practically drained since he didn't have the best rest last night. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a small flash of long pink hair. He let out a long sigh as he knew it was Emilia, probably going to question him about his sons and that wasn't a conversation he was ready to have with the hero. Nor was he even willing to tell her. Though, those thoughts disappeared the moment he saw the exorcist from the night before there as well. He stood at a safe distance, watching the two and seeing Emilia was completely annoyed with him. The same look she would give him when he pissed her off. Maou sighed, knowing he was going to regret this probably, but he had to step in.

Straightening himself up momentarily, the Demon king walked towards the two. "Hey!"

Emilia's head snapped towards his direction first, and while she hated that it was Maou, she was slightly relieved that he stepped in. Jericho looked towards Maou, eyes narrowed. "You..."

Satan ignored the exorcist and went straight for Emilia, grabbing her by the wrist. At first she verbally objected as she normally would, but quieted knowing that he was just giving her a way to escape. The exorcist stepped forward when Maou started walking away. "Stop, you stopped my bullets with some kind of barrier...what are you?"

Maou smirked a little before turning his head towards the exorcist, a fake smile on his face. His expression was more similar to the happy one he wore at work. "I'm just a normal McRonalds employee, sir." He spoke in the same tone he did with customers.

**I have no clue why I'm ending the chapter here, but since it's been a long time since I had updated, I figured those who still read this deserve it. Thanks for still reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back! Been slowly working on this at a time and been watching Blue Exorcist again, especially since seeing the 2017 trailer for another season~ Also, I watched Blood Lad a while back...got the mangas not that long ago. Kinda makes me laugh that the main character, Staz, is voiced by the same English VA (Bryce Papenbrook) for Rin, and Staz's older brother Braz is also voiced by the same English VA (Johnny Yong Bocsh) for Yukio. I low key want to do a crossover for the two now. After all: demons.**

Chapter 11

Maou felt a little proud of himself, getting under the skin of an exorcist by mere words. As a demon, he made trouble for the exorcists as he did the hero he was still holding; he loved causing both parties trouble. One would think Satan would be a bit more mature, though he did have his moments when needed. He and Emilia made it quite a distance away from Jericho until Emi yanked her hand out of his grip, making both of them stop on the sidewalk. While she was grateful he got her away from Jericho, she got tried of Satan dragging her around. That was all quite evident to Maou as he watched her facial expressions: angry, annoyed, relieved, and even confused.

With what sounded like a defeated sigh, she hung her head. "...Thanks Maou, I guess."

Any other time he would reply with some snarky remark to annoy her further, but thing had been difficult the past few days. He wasn't past showing at least a small portion of concern. "Yeah..." He begun, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's no problem, I could tell you wanted to get out of there...He ask you about anything?"

Emi fixed her hair a bit. "Yes, he was asking me how you made a barrier...but I'm not just going to give away anything regarding Ente Isla." She paused, sighing again. "Even your magic..."

Maou smirked a bit at that. "That's just like you. I appreciate it."

"Shut up! I'm just doing it for my home!"

"Right..." His smirk remained for moments longer before falling into a slight frown. "What were you doing in that area anyways? That's not the way you go home..."

"What I do is none of your business." Emi shot back, crossing her arms. Eventually, she just huffed and looked away. "...I was invited to talk with your sons...at their place."

He had slight feeling that the twins were somehow involved, though he wasn't surprised that Emilia would ask her questions to them. He glanced away, his expression becoming unreadable. "I see..."

"...Did you really try to take over this world...even before you physically came here through the gate?" She frowned, letting her green eyes land on him. She didn't understand him in the slightest.

Maou sighed. Figures she would question him as well. "...Yes."

"Using your own sons?!"

"What I did back then doesn't concern you! Yes, I tried to take over this world by fusing Assiah and Gehenna together! I couldn't form a physically body through Gehenna to Assiah and every person I possessed died due to my flames, so of course I needed my sons!" He hissed, anger rising briefly. _I did it for Yuri and her dream...! _"You can't possibly understand my reasoning so don't even try! ...Besides, that was the past...and I've since put that behind me."

Emi knew it couldn't be helped. "...You may have, but your sons haven't. That's why you can't make amends with them."

"What if I don't want to?" Maou rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Though, he couldn't help but wonder as the hero tilted her head. "...You don't think you do. Don't stand there and try telling me you don't care about them. They're a part of Yuri after all..."

Maou raised an eyebrow towards Emilia. She was talking with manipulating words, going even as far as using his love for Yuri. He never tried to think on his feelings for his sons, merely accepting the fact that they want nothing to do with him. He understood why after all, but there was a sliver of discomfort, as if he _wasn't_ alright with what his sons thought of him. He tried to deny that there was some fatherly longing for his sons' approval.

He sighed and smirked a little at Emilia. "You're like a demon..."

She simply raised an eyebrow in response. "You're dodging the topic...you even protected them from those bullets."

The demon king ran a hand through his hair, looking away from her. "...I do care about them. And while I can't change their minds about me...I want to keep them safe if I can."

Emilia smiled just a bit. "That's just like you."

Jericho had easily followed them from a safe distance as it wasn't hard to follow Emi's long pink hair through a crowd of people. He was only able to make out select words like 'Ente Isla' and 'magic', though, his interest was peaked the moment there was mentions of Assiah and Gehenna, along with other parts of the conversation, especially 'Yuri'. He had some slight doubts, but this was sounding more and more like Satan. He was busy trying to put his information together when a voice called him out, belonging to the male.

"Stop hiding. I know you're there." Maou hissed, taking a step closer to where Jericho was hiding. "You heard every bit didn't you?"

The exorcist smirked a bit, walking out to appear in front of Emilia and Maou. "So this entire time...I'm not entirely sure how you are here without spewing blue flames everywhere...but this...'Ente Isla' seems to be a part of it."

"I should have figured you would have followed us. What now? Going to report to the Vatican? Or try to dispose of me?" His crimson eyes narrowed and the edge of his mouth pulled into a smirk. If he figured out this man's ego, chances were he would shoot him and he had just enough magic to teleport him and Emi somewhere else.

As he predicted, Jericho pulled out his gun and aimed it straight for Maou. "I'll report to the Vatican after I kill you. They'll name me the new Paladin if I take down Satan himself! Along with his spawn!"

He fired his gun. Time seemed to slow down as Maou pulled Emilia toward him, summoning up what little power he had from his reservoir of magic and teleporting away from Jericho. The exorcist's eyes widened when the two disappeared from sight before scowling at the spot they once stood. _So Satan does have some powers in his pathetic form...I'm going to have to take extra precautions if I am going to face him and his brats._ He mused, putting away his gun and walking away before anyone confronted him. It's not that he couldn't take care of it if he was caught by police, he'd just say he was an exorcist and get off easy, but it was a pain to deal with it.

* * *

He wasn't thoroughly thinking of a place when he used his magic to get away with Emilia, so he was confused when the two landed on the sidewalk in a neighborhood not even close to his 'castle'. It was specifically in front of a house as well. Maou let go of Emilia and sat down, exhausted with dealing with such things. He looked up at Emi, seeing recognition in her expression. At least one of them knew where they were. He then stood, facing her. "Good thing I had enough magic...you know where we are?"

Emilia smirked at that. "You teleported us somewhere you don't even know? For a demon king, you're quite rash."

"Oh, come on! I got us away from that egotistical bastard didn't I?!" Maou huffed, crossing his arms. "You know where we are or don't you?"

Her smirk never left her face as she pointed to the house they were in front of. "Well...Yes, in fact, it's your sons' place."

_Shit..._ Maou turned to look at the house, eyes widening at it. "How can they afford such a place?! Alciel and I barely was able to afford the apartment! They're just two teenagers! Being an exorcist certainly pays a lot apparently!"

He froze in place as he saw he door slowly open, some nerves nipping away at him and cursing under his breath as it revealed the eldest twin, Rin. His son looked out, certainly confused before his expression turned cold once blue eyes settled on Satan. "What's going on...-? Oh..." Maou watched him look back inside. "Yukio...!"

_Great, as if one twin wasn't enough to deal with..._Maou sighed and looked at Emi, who was looking at him with a slight smug expression. He glowered a bit at that, after all, how dare she seem so smug when she knew how the twins felt towards him and what he did for the twins. Yukio walked out, for once not in his exorcist coat and wearing a sweatshirt instead, though he still had his gun resting at his hip. Neither of them was pleased Maou was in front of their temporary home, but they were trying to be civil because Emi was with him. Yukio stepped closer, keeping his distance with his arms crossed. "Why are you here?"

Emi walked closer to Yukio as it would be of no use if Maou was the one to explain the situation. "Maou teleported us here by accident. After I left, I had ran into Jericho and Maou helped me get away from him...-"

"But he followed and learned about our secret." Maou cut in, forcing away his feelings momentarily and putting on a serious expression.

"I can talk just fine!" Emi hissed before turning back to Yukio. "He knows Maou is Satan now, and tried to kill him..."

"...Jericho should have shot faster." Rin murmured idly, gazing away when he felt his brother's gaze on him. "Just saying."

Maou sighed and stepped closer, demon-like eyes narrowed. "Look, I know the two of you hate me and have every right to...but he's after the two of you. I promised myself that I would protect Yuri and all that she holds dear, that means our children as well...so I don't care if you hate me, wish to kill me, or whatever...but I _will_ keep the two of you safe for your mother's sake."

Rin and Yukio exchanged glances with one another, both a bit uneasy about the situation. After all, how could they trust the man who had planned and attempted to fuse Assiah and Gehenna together? But...they had also seen no ill-intent towards, well...practically anything. They had seen the man work at a fast food restaurant, protect them from an exorcist, and simply _live_ as if he was as human with his lover. A part of them was...slightly _glad_ that Maou wanted to continue protecting them from Jericho, but in no way did that mean they forgave what he had done in the past. Everyone knew how unpredictable demons are.

Yukio glanced between Maou, Emilia, and his brother, as if contemplating what to do. If anything, he had no choice but to go along with something neither he nor his brother liked. He stepped away, allowing space through the door. "...Come in. It's too dangerous for us to talk out here."

Rin's blue eyes widened at his brother, staring at him as if he grew a second head before sighing and going back into the house. Sure he didn't agree with his twin, he hated the idea of dealing with Satan...but...with this rouge, experienced exorcist, he and Yukio were going to have a rough time. He stayed on the other side of the room as Maou and Emilia sat at the table in their kitchen, Yukio sitting across from them, and Rin one hand on the cloth that held Kurikara.

"We don't know all that Jericho can do..." Yukio began, crossing his arms. "Normally, exorcists only have certain things available to him...but how can we be sure?"

Emilia frowned and turned to Maou. "You don't think he's getting help by an angel? Like Sariel?"

"Angel?" Rin blinked, looking at the two with surprise that matched his brother's.

"There are angels?" Yukio glanced at Rin before putting his focus on Maou and Emi.

Maou chuckled softly. "Of course there are. We dealt with one a while back when he tried to take something from Emilia."

Emi nodded, frowning at the memory of dealing with the pompous angel. "Yes...I was just saying that he might get assistance from one, though I'm not entirely positive..."

Rin went over to the table, slamming his hand down on the table, startling everyone. "Then shouldn't we get rid of this dude as soon as possible? I don't know, maybe tell that damn clown about all of this?!"

_Clown? Heh, he must mean Samael. It is quite fitting..._ Maou thought with a small smirk before leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms and looked at the elder twin. "Honestly, I doubt he would care." His serious posture changing to his laid-back one. "If anything, he would think this all a game."

Yukio sighed, pushing up his glasses further onto his face; he knew that Satan had a point. They still needed to figure out what could be done about Jericho and they simply couldn't kill him, the Vatican would just come after himself and Rin...he couldn't let that happen. He glanced at his twin, frowning slightly. He didn't have as much control of Satan's flames like Rin did, but he was just as good with guns if Jericho also happened to be a Tamer. Speaking of Satan's flames...what about Maou? He let his gaze fall on his 'father'. He didn't seem to have access to the blue flames but he had other magic from Ente Isle from what he knew.

Sighing again, he closed his eyes. "We'll just have to do this on our own."

Maou couldn't help but smirk. "Good. Honestly, we should be able to take him down easily if he doesn't have help from any angels. I almost feel bad because it's practically us ganging up on him; four against one."

Emi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. "'Four against one'? And just how are you going to help when you're running on empty, Maou? You can't keep relying on the enemy causing a stir that the humans here will get distressed enough for you to regain your magic."

Yukio glanced at Emilia. "I assume that he regains his magic from negative human emotions?" He then looked at Maou, eyes narrowed. "And you can't summon any blue flames, can you?"

Maou sighed and glanced away, a bit frustrated. "No, because of how I got here...I have no direct connection to Gehenna. If I did, I probably would have opened a Gehenna gate the moment I got here."

Rin fought back the urge to growl and stepped away from the table. He wanted to kill Satan right then and there, like he had promised so many times in the past. Would that be fair? To kick a man when he's down? Not to mention he wouldn't even have any bragging rights if he fought and won against a weak Satan. No, he said he'd beat the shit out of Satan, but not when he can't even really fight back. But...there was something else nagging at him. His and Yukio's mother...Yuri and Maou had been living together for a while and she loved him...would it really be right for him to interrupt that?

He hated it, this sudden hesitation and indecision.

**I'ma leave it at that. College has started up again, but I have not forgotten this fic. I'm just slow at working on it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm a bit proud with this chapter and the fact that I've updated yet another chapter in less than a week. Welp, hope you enjoy. I tried not to rush, but I can't help it. I think...I can wrap this up in 2-3 chapters, we'll see how it goes.**

Chapter 12

A silence came over the four; of course none of them liked their situation, how could they? Yukio glanced over at Rin, specifically at Kurikara. If the sword, when unsheathed, can release Rin's flames _as_ well as his _own_ flames, can the same be said for Satan? Could Maou gain his own powers, his own flames, from the sword? While he would like to test that theory, it wouldn't be a wise decision should the king of all demons decide to cause trouble after. Not to mention that the Vatican would assume that they probably allied themselves with their father, well...considering the situation, they were allies...for now.

"...If Jericho gains help from an angel, then," Yukio began, adjusting his glasses. "We will have to be sure to cause enough distress that will give Maou magic."

Emi sighed. "I hate to admit, but that is true..."

Yukio frowned. "But if he hasn't, then my brother and I are more than capable of reporting to the Order and dealing with it."

Maou narrowed his eyes a bit, disliking that option. Like hell he was just going to let them 'deal' with it, especially after saying that he was going to make sure that they were safe. He then stood and headed to the door; Emilia rushed to follow him.

"...Fine," It was a lie, but he would act like he agreed. "Now, I must return to my castle and spend time with Yuri. I also have a shift at MgRonalds in the morning."

Emilia rolled her eyes, but the demon had a point. "Whatever. I have work in the morning as well."

Yukio watched them leave, offering at least Emilia a small wave with Rin. He could see the two start to bicker as their figures disappeared when they turned the corner and he walked back into the house. He sighed and leaned against the door, gazing over at his brother. Rin, not liking the mood, grinned after a few minutes and tilted his head. "Why don't I make some dinner?"

Maou returned to the apartment, feeling slightly drained from the small use of magic and from speaking with his sons. Emilia had left him a few blocks ago, leaving him to his thoughts on his walk. He was almost regretting not taking his bike, but that didn't seem to matter too much at the moment. If Jericho didn't have any help...they would deal with it, no, he wasn't going to settle for that and if Yuri knew, she wouldn't either. He chuckled softly, thinking of his human wife angry and on a rampage with what little of his blue flames he left her. She would also have him assist their sons, even if the two didn't want the help. His castle came into view and he could already practically hear Alciel shouting for him, lecturing air. He felt drained, yes, but he also felt good; his sons weren't too angry with him earlier compared to before, so he felt a bit of pride well up inside of him.

Back to the situation, what exactly could he do? Unless there's enough reason or enough peril, especially to absorb any human negativity for him to regain his magic, doing so would probably be overkill; even if the enemy is an exorcist, the man was still human. Jericho, while a rouge exorcist, was still considered part of the Knights of the True Cross, still allied to the Vatican, and if Maou was to kill him, it would cause trouble to all of them. He, Yuri, everyone else would be in trouble, maybe the twins? He couldn't think of a way that it'd seem like Yukio and Rin weren't a part of Jericho's death, it would almost seem too convenient.

Maou walked up the stairs, dragging his feet to the door. He opened the door, raising an eyebrow as all heads in the room turned to him. Alciel stood up from his seat quickly. "Sire! Where have you been?" Ah, the angry mother figure. "It's way past the time you were to return!"

"I got dragged into something, geez." He ran a hand through his hair, sitting down next to Yuri.

Yuri leaned against him. "Nothing too dangerous, right?"

Satan smiled and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "Eh, nothing I couldn't take care off." He gazed over to Alciel and Lucifer, his blue eyes then falling back on Yuri. "Emilia ran into trouble with that exorcist that showed up, got her out of it, but...I also had to talk with the twins."

The human blinked at this, slightly surprised, but she smiled regardless. "That's good...what did you have to talk about?"

Maou huffed a little. "...Jericho, about how we're going to deal with him. Emilia brought up a concern that he might get assistance from an angel, like Sariel."

They didn't want to deal with that angel again, or any other angel. Alciel sat back down, crossing his arms. "It would be troublesome if he does get help."

"I know. We agreed that if he does, then Emilia and I are going to help them against Jericho." Maou sighed, glancing at Yuri. "If he doesn't have assistance from an angel...Yukio and Rin said they would handle it."

Yuri's eyes widened briefly before settling with a stare, brows knitted. "You're not just going to let them do so, are you?"

A smile couldn't help but make it's way onto his lips; he already knew that she would say something similar. His smile turned into a full grin as he crossed his arms. "Maybe I was," he teased before uncrossing his arms, his slightly serious expression returning. "No, I told them I would let them handle it...but that was a lie, I plan to give them some assistance...somehow. It's difficult to do so without magic and with magic would be overkill."

Alciel tilted his head. "I suppose you're right...there's not much you can really do for them, sire."

Yuri glanced over at Lucifer who was just typing away at the computer now. He wasn't really going to be much help either, but an idea suddenly formed in her mind. She looked up at Maou. "What if...you could somehow regain your flames through Kurikara? or even take back the flames you gave to me!"

Maou grit his teeth momentarily. "And leave you defenseless?! No, I won't do that."

"'Defenseless'?" Her eyebrow twitched, eyes narrowing in a glare and the king of demons visibly paled. "I am _not_ defenseless. I'm a trained exorcist remember? Hm, maybe I should just come along to help my sons since their father won't be any help."

She was huffing, he knew, but that still didn't change the fact that he wouldn't allow her to be in any danger. He regained his composure. "As if I'm letting you anywhere near that egotistical psychopath!" He sighed. "I know you were an exorcist...but I don't believe I can trust myself if I saw you get hurt. I believe the same could be said of the twins. Yukio is a calm individual, but he and Rin can be a bit ras h when it comes to their emotions."

"I would have to agree with you, your Majesty." Alciel nodded, closing his eyes. "No one needs your sons spewing blue flames and Satan throwing around magic."

Yuri sighed and backed off, pouting. She sat like that for a while before turning to Maou once more."Fine. Just...watch over our children, alright? Promise me."

Maou's gaze softened and he smiled, bringing up a hand to rest it on her head. "I promise."

The next morning, Maou was gone to work, leaving quite early to get there on time. He was in good spirits despite the current events, even dealing with his sons couldn't bring him down this time around. He kept his focus on work for now and would worry about everything after. Everything else was fine; Yuri was having a decent day, though it was spent mostly mothering Alciel and Lucifer.. She couldn't get the fallen angel to leave his computer, but she sent Alciel out to the grocery store with a list of things they needed. After, the woman settled for reading a book until a knock on the door brought her out of the book. She stood and went to the door, opening it.

"Rin! Yukio!" A smile graced her lips.

Yukio and Rin returned her smile, the younger twin then spoke up first. "Hi mom..." It was still something he was getting used to, calling this woman "mom" when he never used that word as a child. "We came to visit, that's alright, right?"

"Of course! You're always welcomed to visit!" She stepped away from the door to let them in. "Come in. It's just Lucifer and I."

The twins walked in and sat down at the table in the middle of the apartment. Lucifer had offered them a wave before focusing back on his computer, tuning out almost everything around him. Selective hearing, he supposed. Yukio glanced around, already knowing that Satan was at work, but there was no sign of the blonde demon general.

"I almost expected Alciel to be here." He murmured idly.

Yuri laughed softly and sat down near her children. "I sent him out for groceries. We were running short..."

"I would guess so when there are four in one small apartment." Rin's blue eyes glanced around the room. "...Isn't it crowded for all of you? It's so small."

She sighed, hands in her lap. "I suppose...but it's actually not that bad."

"Is there anything we can do? Surely Satan doesn't make enough money..." Yukio wanted to sneer, but controlled himself as there was no point to getting angry, but he was concerned.

Yuri smiled at the twins, admiring how they nicely they grew, truly caring. _Shiro did well with them..._ She thought, closing her eyes. She was especially happy to be a part of their lives now. Yuri then shook her head, gesturing to Lucifer after. "Finances are fine...Maou makes just enough and...somehow, Lucifer has also made money on that computer of his..."

It was nice to see their mother smile and to know that she was doing just fine, especially with Satan of all beings. Rin glanced away, frowning slightly. He couldn't sort out his feelings for the king of all demons; he was supposed to hate him, with almost all his being, and yet he was hesitant, reluctant. Why? It didn't make sense. None of this made any sense. He could never accept Satan after Shiro died, and especially not after he tried to take over Assiah at least a year ago. He glanced at their mother who was conversing with Yukio, a laugh coming out once in a while. Surely this change in his feelings was because of her, that didn't make him like her any less though, but it had to be because of his mother. He could tell how much she loved him and he couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of trying ruining that.

As if she could sense his distress, her blue eyes landed on him. Yuri offered on of her kind smiles, her voice bringing him from his thoughts. "Are you alright, Rin?"

Yukio looked at him with slight concern, but he easily was able to tell what was bothering the twin. Shit, he didn't mean to concern the two of them. Rin sighed a bit and looked away, almost pouting. "...Mom, I still don't understand why you stay with Satan."

Yuri blinked and she tilted her head. "...I see, well...we understand each other...the time I spent with him before you were born, we learned to understand one another...and from that understanding, we started to love each other."

Rin looked towards her, a bit surprised to see her smiling fondly at some memory she was most likely recalling. He bit the inside of his cheek, glancing between her and somewhere in the apartment. "...So you're happy with each other?"

They watched as their mother nodded with a smile. "Extremely so..."

The oldest twin nodded, accepting that and then falling silently, settling for staring off into air. Yukio sighed, understanding what Rin must have been feeling as he was feeling almost the same. Neither of the two liked Satan, but Yukio's hatred was mostly likely less extreme. Yes, he was angry at Satan for possessing him and hurting Rin and his friends, but...he knew the reason why the demon wanted to fuse Assiah and Gehenna together. He couldn't be too angry at that kind of reasoning.

They stayed with their mother for a bit longer, changing the topic to something less depressing. The three enjoyed the time until around the time Maou was coming home, the twins left quickly as to avoid Satan for the day so by the time the MgRonalds employee returned home, the two were already almost home.

* * *

Rin and Yukio went out for a walk the next morning, it was more of an errand run. They simply needed to pick up a few things from the market, some necessities along with food for Rin to cook. They were also being as careful as possible with Jericho still out and about, so Yukio refused to leave the house without his guns and Rin always had Kurikara. After gathering what they needed, Rin headed into line, however, accidentally bumping into whoever was in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" Rin quickly apologized as the person turned. He then frowned. "Oh, it's just you."

Maou blinked and turned to Rin, letting out a small sigh and rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. I...the apartment was running out of detergent...and it was on sale!"

Yukio raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised that someone like Satan would care about something as little as a sale. He almost wanted to laugh a bit. But...he spoke up, looking at Maou a bit seriously. "...Have you seen any sign of Jericho?"

"Jericho?" Maou repeated, bring up the thing of detergent for the cashier to ring it up. "No, I haven't."

Rin and Yukio paid for their own groceries and walked out of the store, a bit surprised to see Maou standing outside, as if waiting for them. He didn't seem to cheerful, since there was no way to be cheerful in their situation. The demon king sighed and looked at them. "Look, if this shit gets bad...I _will _protect the two of you. I know neither of you want this, hell, I'm sure you wish you were human...well, I'm sorry."

Sorry? _Satan_ was sorry? They certainly wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth, not to mention the vow to protect them. Yukio looked at his older twin, who simply remained quiet and looked away. He knew that Rin wanted him to speak for the both of them. He sighed and looked at Maou. "We can't ever forgive you."

"I know that." Maou had accepted that a long time ago. "...You'll find this a bit strange, but...I do care for you two, you are my children...and...I know being Satan and what I did to you two makes me the worse father in the history of fathers."

Rin looked at him this time, trying to focus on the other's words. The twins' silence only prompted him to continue. "And...since last year...the time I spent with Yuri and the time I've spent on Assiah, I've...sort of grown to enjoy this world more. And...since seeing you two again, I believe I have wanted nothing more than the two of you to accept me, this me, Maou."

They found his words strange, but they couldn't help but detect the sincere tone that Satan was using while speaking. Accepting him? Neither Rin or Yukio were sure about that, they had no reason to trust him. However, Rin grit his teeth a bit. "We can't. We can't trust you." He let out a sigh. "_But_, we trust mom...and she's happy with you...as much as I want to beat you into the ground for what you've done...I can't do that to her, I can't take you from her...That's as much as you'll get from us."

Maou's crimson eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile just a bit. "...I can accept that..."

"How touching."

The sound of a gun shot rang throughout the street.

Rin and Yukio's wide eyes fallen on Maou, a bullet hole visible in his left shoulder and blood starting to stain the white shirt that he was wearing. The demon hissed, dropping his bag and grabbing at his shoulder. "Goddamn it, the worse shirt to get shot in."

All the people in the area ran away, however, there wasn't many as the street wasn't a busy one so there wasn't enough negative emotions for Maou to draw from. A laugh caused the three to look a few feet in front of them. Jericho stood before him, an aimed gun in his right hand while a scythe was behind him in his left. Maou's eye couldn't help but twitch as he recognized the scythe. "Well...this is just great."

**Warning you now, I'm still not that great with fight scenes so...it just might be horrible when I get to writing that, but...anyways. Hope you enjoyed. I wanted to focus on feelings mostly in this chapter and tried to make it all work. I'm just a simple college student, I'm an art major not a writer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, so, this chapter is mostly dedicated to finishing off the conflict. It's getting hard for me to keep writing, but I figured this little bit would be enough. There will be another chapter, at some point.**

Maou hissed softly, still holding his shoulder as his gaze went over to the twins; Rin and Yukio were on the defense, guns and sword at the ready. Personally, he hated how defenseless he was but he would have to put up with it until he could get enough magic back. The demon turned his attention back to the exorcist. He was almost happy that this was the route they were taking now, but his need to protect his sons overpowered that. He was going to need a way to anger the exorcist enough to follow them into a populated area as the street they were on now was empty. He needed his magic back as quick as possible. In fact, he had the perfect idea in mind.

"So," He began, smirking despite the pain his shoulder. "Are you too weak that you accepted help from an angel? That's Sariel's scythe, right?"

Rin and Yukio blinked at that, taking in the weapon Jericho was holding slightly behind his back with his left hand. So, that's how this was going to go. But what was Maou's plan to gain magic?

The exorcist merely smirked at the other's words. "I was quite surprised when an angel, of all beings, appeared before me to offer me aid. However, I do have to assist him with another task once I am done with the three of you."

"That's great, getting help from a douche of an angel. Now, if you don't mind." Maou grit his teeth and turned around, grabbing his sons by the wrists and running off. Neither was pleased but they understood what he was trying to do, and they could only hope that it would work. However, as they were running, Jericho used the scythe to slice at air, creating a gust of wind and causing the three to be blown far, past the next block and into one of the main roads.

"Trying to escape?"

The three scrambled up to their feet as Jericho was once more a few feet in front of them. Maou held back a smirk, he didn't expect to be thrown into a more populated area but he wasn't going to complain; the four certainly caught the attention of the people around who stopped their walking and their cars to figure out the situation. Now it was just a matter of time before Maou regained his magic. He stood up straighter, however, just in time for the blade of the scythe to slice up his chest.

Rin and Yukio were frozen as they watched blood spill from the wound and Maou's body fall to the ground, motionless. They didn't like Satan but to watch him fall...so easily and so quickly, it didn't feel right; especially not with Jericho laughing. "That was actually disappointing; now, to move onto you two demon seeds."

Yukio was quick to whip out his guns and start shooting, eyes widening when Jericho somehow deflected them with the blade of the scythe. He quickly reloaded and tried shooting again, trying to move so he wasn't a still target if the exorcist decided to retaliate. Rin shook off his daze and pulled out Kurikara, his blue flames flickering to life once the blade was unsheathed. He yelled as he charged for the exorcist, swinging his sword only for it to be blocked by the scythe. Jericho's lips turned into a smirk. "It was a nice attempt."

A gunshot rang out around them and Rin jumped back, his hand on a wound now at his side. Jericho's right hand still held his gun, which he used to shoot Rin. Yukio gripped his guns tighter and started firing again. "You won't hurt him!"

"Why don't you two just let me kill you off quietly, besides, you'll run out of bullets eventually Yukio." He swung the scythe, another gust of air sending the young twin crashing into the closest wall. He fell onto the pavement, groaning as he tried to get up.

"Yukio!" Rin cried out before going for Jericho again, barely able to cut the exorcist's jacket before swinging his blade again that sent a burst of his blue flames.

Jericho was pushed back by the force of the blue flames; he knew it's power was thankful that the weapon the angel gave him helped protect him. "Such a dangerous power...all it does is destroy. It's best to take you out quickly."

Their two blades clashed repeatedly, facing off in the middle of the road and the people have since left the area. Rin had to be careful as one swing of the scythe, that he managed to dodge, caused one of the buildings behind him to be split in half. Who knew if that killed anyone inside the building and the possibility of such angered him. He swung his sword down once more, "Don't you care that you might hurt some innocent person!"

"Consider them sacrifices to rid the world of you three!" Came Jericho's unhesitant reply.

_This guy is insane..!_ Rin jumped back, gripping Kurikara tightly. The teen was caught off guard when he too was thrown into a wall by the force of the scythe, his sword landing a few feet away from him. If there was a way to get rid of the scythe then everything could possibly be easier. He groaned, his demonic blue eyes landed on Yukio and then the still motionless form of Maou. _Damn it...he...he shouldn't have fallen so easily..._ He never thought he'd count on Satan of all beings and part of him wished Maou had regained his powers and finished off this crazy exorcist. They probably would have been done already. He glanced at his sword but Kurikara landed too far for him to reach...

"So, which of the twins should I finish off first?" Jericho stopped in front of Rin, pointing his gun to the boy's head. "You were first born, right? Then you shall be the first to go."

Another gunshot.

Rin blinked when he saw blood gush from Jericho's shoulder, causing the man to turn around to face Yukio. "Never mind, it will be the younger one first."

"You won't touch either of them." A voice growled out.

All gazes went to the source of the voice, finding a swirl of black and crimson mass where Maou's body used to be. When the mass dispersed, they were not expecting the transformation Maou had undergone. Satan was now exceedingly taller and robust along with horns, though one looked like it was cut, long legs covered in fur, his feet transformed into hooves. His jeans and shirt were in rags due to the transformation. Rin's eyes never left the transformed devil. _He's fucking huge!_ He watched as Maou strolled over to the shocked exorcist.

"If you think I'm going to let you harm my children, think again!" Maou's voice had become gruff, making him sound slightly deeper as well. "You're not worth most of my magic in all honesty. Hell, most of it will be going to fix some of the damages you caused!"

Jericho narrowed his eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Taking out Satan seemed like an easy task earlier, but now...he doubted he could do anything against this giant. Maou glanced at Kurikara that was lying innocently on the floor, easily using telekinesis to bring the sword to him. "Unlike my subordinate Lucifer or that scumbag angel Sariel, my own magic will completely obliterate you, and since you're part of Knights of the True Cross...I have something fitting for you."

The moment the hilt of Kurikara was in his hands, blue flames surrounded him and behind, looking like wings completely similar to the ones Yukio had when Satan possessed the young twin's body. The twins couldn't keep their eyes off Satan, and Rin couldn't help but feel relieved as this whole situation was finally going to end. He felt himself being helped off the ground, blinking up to see Emilia helping him up. The hero's gaze went to Maou and she spoke lowly. "So...Those are his own blue flames?"

"Yes," Yukio stood next to Emilia, who helped him up before Rin. "I guess by holding Kurikara, he's established a connection with Gehenna...though I believe it's only temporary."

"Good."

Jericho's body trembled with obvious fear as Maou walked closer. The demon lifted up a clawed hand. "This will put you down."

He snapped. In a burst of blue flames, the exorcist screamed as his body was consumed by the flames and soon he passed out. Maou waved the flames off the unconscious human and turned towards Emilia and his sons, though his gaze rested on Emilia. "Isn't it a little late for the _hero_ to make an appearance?"

"Oh quiet!" Emilia huffed, crossing her arms. "...So, what are you going to do now Satan?"

"Well...make him forget about all of this, fix up the mess he caused, and then go home. What else is there to do?" Maou glanced over at Jericho. Emi just stared, her eyes calculating. She figured he would say as such but that didn't stop her from being cautious, it would be entirely difficult to take him down with both his renewed magic and blue flames. Maou then turned to Rin and held out the sword. "Here, sorry, had to borrow it."

Rin glanced up at him before hesitantly reaching out and taking back his sword, sheathing it after. Both of their flames disappeared along with Rin's demonic features. Just like Emilia, the twins were also cautious, for the same reasons as her. The elder twin didn't expect Satan to give up the sword that easily, in fact he expected him to run off with it as it was his only connection to Gehenna. Maou merely sighed and rubbed the top of his shoulder. "Jeez, I know what you guys are thinking. Couldn't you guys have a bit more faith in me? At least you, Emilia. Whatever, I have a mess to fix."

With that, he got to work.

**I'm sorry about how short this chapter is and it might have been disappointing, again, horrible at action filled chapters because they seem so fast paced. Anyways, I'll get around to the next chapter if I can.**


End file.
